The Louisiana Purchase
by mommieburger
Summary: There are 20 dead bodies in New Orleans that a local detective thinks have the smell of voodoo at the cause. He brings in the X-File team to confirm his suspicions. Mulder and Scully enter a world where the dark magic meets the light and the ill equipped agents confront a powerful evil. Mulder is compromised and chosen to die. Will Scully's faith be enough to bring him back?
1. Chapter 1

The Louisiana Purchase

DISCLAIMER #1: The X-Files and all the characters are property of 1013 productions, 20th Century Fox and Chris Carter. No money is being made. Please don't sue. Normally I would do some cute joke here, but I'm setting a mood.

DISCLAIMER #2: This story has Graphic content and not just for sex. This is a tale about the occult. There are some horrors and acts discussed that are not for the delicate shipper and certainly not for anyone underage. I know everyone likes smut & fluff (so do I), but this dark tale was screaming to get out. I started out to make a lighthearted story about a jealous Mulder (and I did-Mulder and the Green Eyed Monster), but this story took a very dark turn so here it is as a separate piece. Some may notice the borrowed characters and themes from the Monster tale (I cheated a little) as this was originally created to be part of the Color Series, but I felt that placement was inappropriate.

I want you to know I'm am not taking the themes lightly and I am certainly not mocking the real life events that some of you, your family or I may have gone through. There are descriptions of rape and controversial attitudes about pregnancy and childbirth. As for the Pro-choice/Pro-life folks, I'm not making a political statement. It's important to the storyline. Sometimes a cigar is just—a cigar. You will know by the end of the Prologue if you want to continue.

I did fudge some details of Scully's past to make the story tie together. That's why this is fiction. Also, if you are looking for a continuous stream of gratuitous sex, this isn't the piece. Mulder and Scully come together as always, and the graphic details are not for the kiddies, but writing porn was not the goal. I'll do a Smut Biscuit for you hopeless nymphos really soon. :)

Summary: There are 20 dead bodies in New Orleans that a local detective thinks have the smell of voodoo at the cause. He brings in the X-File team to confirm his suspicions. Mulder and Scully enter a world where the dark magic meets the light and the ill equipped agents confront a powerful evil. Mulder is compromised and chosen to die. Will Scully's faith be enough to bring him back from the brink?

The Louisiana Purchase

Prologue

New Orleans, Louisiana

Unknown location

"Who are you?! What are you?! Stay away! Aaggh! You are hurting me! It hurts! Stop, Stop!" Anne's pleas went unanswered as the grunting continued and she didn't know what to do. It was too strong and overpowered her easily. For an hour it assaulted her. This…thing was forcing …taking …using her as it took it's own pleasure. Her insides were being shredded from the invasion and when it finally came, it's seed was so cold…

J. Edgar Hoover Bldg.

FBI Headquarters

Washington D.C.

9:00am

"Ten women have died in childbirth from the same hospital and within two weeks of each other? How is that possible, Mulder?" Special Agent Dana Scully was horrified as she waited for her partner to explain.

"That's the problem. The coroner can't explain their deaths. He said the fetuses had some birth defects, but nothing that would explain why the mothers died. The babies were full term, but died prior to delivery. He suspects foul play. The police have been spinning their wheels and finally someone suggested they call us." Her X-Files partner, Fox Mulder was equally unnerved. "I have to admit, Scully. This one reeks of the Dark Arts."

"Dark Arts? You mean like witchcraft, voodoo, hoodoo or demon worship?"

"Yeah. I'm not talking about general paganism, white magic like Wicca or new Age stuff like Yoga & meditation. This is the real evil incarnate variety. Even if the women had survived childbirth, the babies would have been stillborn. Nothing but black magic affects children like this—especially unborn ones. We may be walking into something very dangerous of which we have no natural defenses. True black witches and demons won't be stopped with our guns. I think you should reconsider going with me. I can take Mark Walker or someone else."

Scully was pissed. "It sounds like a ditch, Mulder. I'm as capable of an agent as you…"

Mulder held up a hand. "I know. I felt I had to say it." He crossed to her and invaded her space like usual. "I think this is dangerous assignment, Scully. Your faith may make you a target." He gently and possessively touched the gold cross she always wore around her neck.

Scully considered that Mulder may be right, however she doesn't scare easily. "It is just as possible that witchcraft has nothing to do with it. The mothers could have accidentally, or purpose, been exposed to some chemical or biological agent. Where are we going and when do we leave?"

"Destination is New Orleans, Louisiana. That state is famous for its supernatural activity of all stripes, but the Creole people put a special spin on it. We are leaving, as soon as you get packed—partner."


	2. Chapter 2

Act I – The Law of Contagion

When they touched down in New Orleans, Scully was excited, not for the case, but to be back in the city in which she spent some of her formative teenage years. She and Missy had a lot of fun here. Missy graduated high school in this city.

Mulder pulled up in the green rental car and they headed for the hotel. Scully sighed as they drove past Saint Anthony's Catholic Cathedral.

"Feeling okay, Scully?" Mulder said glancing at her.

"I'm fine. Just remembering what it was like living here. My father was stationed at the Navy base for two years when I was 13."

"I didn't know that about you. How did you like living in New Orleans?"

"I loved it. Of course I spent most of my time on the base grounds, but my parents let all the kids go to a local parochial school rather than the Navy version. Mom convinced my father that exposing us to a little culture was a good thing."

"This place certainly has culture. The Big Easy, Scully! Home to gangsters, voodoo, Mardi Gras and creole cooking! I'm looking forward to hitting some of the restaurants."

"I'm surprised you stay in shape the way you appreciate food, Mulder."

"I work out and earn it. Besides, the limited meal choices you eat make me wonder how you stay alive. There are much more delicious things out there than lettuce, yogurt and more lettuce. I want to see some fried chicken or jambalaya on your plate at least once while we are here."

"We'll see, Mulder. You should try to eat more green things. Your body will thank you. I enjoy both Creole and Cajun food, but my favorite is Oysters Rockefeller."

"You know what they say about oysters, Scully." The eyebrows were at it again. "I'll have to have some myself to keep up with you."

She tried to ignore her partner, but sometimes she wondered how serious he was about those sexual innuendoes. She has caught him staring before. Usually, he tries to keep a neutral mask on his face when looking at her, but it slipped once or twice. When that happened, the emotion she saw gave her goosebumps. It was pure desire.

Scully wouldn't deny that she is sexually curious about Mulder. The man was definitely handsome. Plus, she liked big men and Mulder towered over her. When he invades her space and she could smell his light cologne mixed with a sexy, musky scent that could only be Mulder himself, she had to keep her own face under control. _*Sigh*_ Damn FBI regulations. How easy it would be to sneak into his hotel room at night and satisfy both of their urges. Oh well.

She turned her attention back to the sights passing by. They passed Tulane University and Scully looked wistfully at the campus that inspired her as a teenager. "That is one of the most advanced medical research centers in the country, Mulder. I got to tour it once when we were here. I think it helped me decide what I wanted to do in my career."

"Cut up dead people?"

That earned him a playful slap on the shoulder. Mulder smiled widely. _*My, that man is handsome*_ "No, be a doctor. If the coroner can't give us enough information, we should see if anyone at Tulane can help us. Their equipment will be better than anything at the New Orleans Medical Examiner's office."

"Are you going to be okay with this assignment?" Mulder was giving her concerned looks. "I know how sensitive you are about cases around children."

Scully sighed. She wanted to tell Mulder not to worry, but she did have trouble performing autopsies on young kids. These will be mothers and full term infants that never got to take their first breath. Ten! How sad. She read the file about the women. The ages ranged from 18 up to 50. While it's not impossible for a 50 year old to get pregnant, it is very unusual without medical assistance.

"I'll be fine, Mulder. I appreciate your concern." Scully opened the folder on her lap. "When you read the file, did you notice anything unusual about the women?"

Mulder turned into the hotel parking lot. "Not from the file, itself. All ten appear unrelated. Different ages, backgrounds, jobs and living arrangements with very few similarities, however there must be a connection between all of them."

"Aside from them getting pregnant around the same time?"

Mulder parked and got out. "We will know more when we talk to police and hospital staff. Ready?"

Scully tried to remember when it was exciting to go to a hotel. Being a Navy brat meant she travelled around, but they normally stayed on base and that wasn't very exciting at all. Going to a hotel meant Dad was on leave and her family was on vacation. Today, if she never stayed another night in an unfamiliar bed, it would be too soon. Exchanging keycards with each other, the agents agreed to meet in 20 minutes and settled in.

XXXXXXXXX

Mulder was glad to have a few minutes to himself before officially beginning the case. It was true that he didn't see a connection between the mothers from the file, but Mulder has already guessed their connection to each other. There were so many of them and the fact that all their fetuses were stillborn made him think they were probably dealing with a coven of witches. Those children were conceived for a purpose and to solve this, they would have to find out what it is.

In 20 minutes, he knocked on the connecting door and was told to enter. Scully was typing some notes into her computer with her glasses on. He always enjoyed looking at his gorgeous partner. Her crimson hair was getting longer and he would love to run his hands through those silken strands. One day he won't be so terrified of losing her and make a move.

"Mulder, I was looking through the coroner's notes and especially about the birth defects. There may not be an immediate connection between the women, but there is a definite connection between the fetuses. Each infant had anywhere from 1 to three cutaneous horns on their heads. Most were small, but one had a horn that was over an inch long."

"I noticed that. Is it possible that birth defect is what killed them?"

"It's not really a known birth defect and while it is possible that these horns can be cancerous, it is unusual." Scully took off her glasses. "Mulder, you don't see these kind of protrusions in children. The recorded cases I'm aware of are all elderly people who have been continuously exposed to sunlight for _*years*_. Cutaneous horns are overgrown and hardened skin cells. I'm at a loss on how they appeared on a fetus."

"What about the effect on the mothers?"

"The autopsy report said all ten the women bled to death during childbirth. It is possible the horns may have caused some damage, but most of the protrusions were small. The coroner doesn't have an explanation for their deaths either."

"Let's go talk to the detective in charge. He can get us interviews with people we need." Mulder escorted Scully out and briefly let his hand brush by her hair. _*Yep—silk*_

XXXXXXXX

The police station was a busy place. It was early afternoon and suspects were being transported and booked at a good clip. The building itself needed an overhaul with horrific pea green paint peeling off the walls and ceiling. Based on the pattern, the carpet looked like it had been there since the Carter administration and the antiquated equipment was sad indeed. They walked up to what looked like the reception desk.

"Excuse me, can we speak to a Detective Henry Chevalier? We are here from the FBI, as requested." Mulder tried to be polite, but the man behind the counter didn't even look up. He was shuffling some papers and not really listening. After ten seconds of being ignored, Mulder put his hand on the counter then pushed it in front of the officer. Dark brown eyes on an even darker face rose slowly to meet him. He tried again. "Hi. May we speak to…"

"I heard you." The officer replied. "Just because you are a Fed doesn't give you special privileges around here. You have to wait just like everyone else."

Mulder looked around. No one else was waiting for the desk sergeant. "Look…" He started to give the officer a stern talking to, when Scully put a hand on his arm.

"Sergeant…What is your name?"

"Green." The man had stopped, crossed his arms and gave Scully his attention.

"Sergeant Green, thank you for acknowledging our request and we appreciate your desire to finish your work, however in the spirit of _*cooperation*_ between our two agencies, we would like to get off on the right foot. Can you let Detective Chevalier know that we are here?" Her iron first in a velvet glove attitude must have hit the right note. Green sneered, but went to the back of the squad room.

"Nicely done, Scully!" Mulder was impressed. "I was going lay it out for him."

"I could tell. Try to keep your temper in check. This is their town and we are the intruders."

"Intruders? They asked for us because they couldn't figure it out themselves..." He bit it off as a dark suited man walked toward them. His skin was medium brown, but the light eyes indicated Creole ancestry. He glanced at Scully and saw she was staring with interest. _*Damn*_ He didn't need any more competition. He already had the entire male population of the Hoover Building to worry about.

"Detective Chevalier?" Scully asked approaching him while holding out her badge. "I'm Special Agent Dana Scully and this is my partner Special Agent Fox Mulder. We are from the FBI and here to assist your department with the mothers that died."

Chevalier examined each of their badges then nodded his head. "Yes, pleased to meet you." He extended a hand to both agents and shook firmly. "You got down here very quickly. I appreciate it. We are concerned that there might be a possible serial killer and wanted to rule that out before closing the case as an unfortunate coincidence. I understand you are a doctor, Agent Scully?"

Mulder wasn't happy with the attention the man was giving her. Scully didn't seem to mind. "That's right and my partner is a trained psychologist. We would like to examine the bodies and talk to the hospital staff."

"I'll make sure you get access. Oh, there has been a recent development. I had my men ask some more questions around town and they discovered that there were three more infants birthed within those two weeks that had the same defects. They were born at home."

"They were live births?"

Chevalier shook his head sadly. "No. The babies were stillborn, but the women didn't have any complications. In fact, one of them is in my office right now. We were going over her last few weeks to see if she ran into anything unusual."

Mulder was getting a cold feeling. Ten dead women plus three live ones made thirteen. Isn't that the normal number for a coven of witches?

The detective turned and motioned them to follow him into the squad room. "I would like to clear this off my plate as soon as possible. We are trying to keep this out of the press because there might be a panic. Having dozens of scared pregnant women swarming the police station would be a public relations fiasco." They walked back to a series of offices.

The agents trailed the detective to an office near the back. Mulder was only mildly surprised that the woman wasn't in an interrogation room, but she just had an emotional shock—or so he thought.

"FBI Agents Mulder and Scully," Chevalier looked at them to ensure he said it right, got a nod and kept going. "This is Melinda Craftmont, one of the women involved in this tragedy."

Mulder hid his shock. His mind flashed back on the file notes and the oldest of the dead women was 50. This woman was even older, close to 60—he would guess. She looked normal enough, light brown eyes, pale complexion and the normal complement of wrinkles for that age, but her hair was completely white. Her eyes seemed bright and intelligent and Scully approached her first.

"Ms. Craftmont, my partner and I are sorry for your loss."

She rose and unexpectedly hugged Scully. The agent was taken off guard. "Thank you, dear." The woman drawled in a classic Louisiana accent, but paused after she released the stunned agent then addressed them all. "It was a surprise when I found out I was pregnant, but I should have known at my age that it was too good to be true. Think of my shock when I found out there were so many others who had this tragedy! I hope that's the end of it." She focused back to Scully. "I can tell you know what it is like to lose a child. I'm sorry for your loss too."

Scully was a shaken a bit more. "Um…what made you think that?"

"The Law of Contagion, dear. That is when people or an object come in close contact with each other, a signature of the relationship remains. My family has lived in Louisiana for generations. Some say all of us Craftmont women have the 'sight'. I know I do. Your cross. You gave it to your daughter before she died—didn't you?"

Scully's hand flew to her throat. "Yes."

The woman patted her hand again in sympathy, nodded her acknowledgment to Mulder and sat down. "Now I understand you think this might be murder? They don't call in the FBI for nothing."

Mulder stepped in and helped his flustered partner. "Ms. Craftmont…"

"Call me Mindy. Everyone does." She smiled at Mulder and he had the distinct feeling she was trying to dissect him.

"Mindy, did you have any reason to believe your baby wasn't healthy?"

She shook her head. "No. I felt it kicking just a few days before. I've been over this with Detective Chevalier. I can't think of anything that would have caused a miscarriage. He read off some of the names of the women and I don't recognize any of them except Councilwoman Landrieu. Her first name was Moon. I always thought that was so cute—don't you?" Mindy didn't bother to wait for a reply. "Do you know when they will release the body? I'd like to bury it and move on."

Chevalier interrupted. "The coroner has a few more tests. We will tell you the moment we can release the remains."

"Thank you." Mindy said dispassionately. "I would have already put it in the ground, but my normal midwife wasn't available and I had to call an outsider. She reported the still birth and started this whole mess."

 _*It?*_ Mulder was getting the impression that this sweet southern gentlewoman was trying to snow them. She already knocked Scully off her game by making reference to Emily. That was the last memory his partner needed brought up right now. The woman seemed to know that.

Scully sat and leaned into Melinda Craftmont. He could tell she thought something was 'off' too. "Mindy, may I ask you some personal questions? If you don't want to answer, just say so and we'll move on. Once we are able to eliminate this as a potential homicide, the sooner you will be able to bury your child."

"Of course, Agent Scully."

"Are you married?"

Mindy looked at her hands which did not bear the mark of a ring, but there was a strange shadow on her left ring finger. It almost looked like the green mark of a cheap, nickel ring after it sits on your skin. Mulder wanted to get a better look at that shadow.

"No, I'm not married. I was, but…it didn't work out." Mindy paused. "I know you want to ask, so I'll tell you. We divorced because I couldn't have children. I miscarried them all. Three pregnancies with my husband—this is the fourth."

"Was he the father of this child?"

"Hell, no." Mindy looked up defiant. "My ex-husband was certainly not! He is an ass. He is living quite comfortably with his 6 children, very young wife and I wouldn't give that man the time of day. For a long time I thought it was his bad genetics. I'm a Craftmont—after all. At least I know the answer as to who was at fault, I guess it was me. This was my last chance, Agent Scully. That didn't work out either."

"Who is the father?"

"I'll pass on that one. I know, but I don't want to get anyone in trouble."

Scully tried to be clinical. "This is delicate, but may I ask how you conceived?"

Mindy smirked. "The natural way, dear. None of that in vitro stuff. Just good ol'fashioned fucking."

The genteel woman's use of that word startled everyone in the room. Scully coughed. "Um…I'm not sure how much you have been told about the details of your child's birth."

"Enough. I saw it before they took it away. They said it was dead before I delivered and had some defect on its head. I didn't really notice it. I find out later that they aren't sure why it died. That's why they are holding the body."

 _*The 'it' again*_ Mulder thought that he could be reading too much into the situation. The woman could be distraught and by insisting that the infant was an object that didn't have life, could be her way of coping. In some religious traditions, it is believed that the soul doesn't enter the body until the baby crowns during birth. Since hers was dead when that happened, maybe it was an 'it'—having no soul.

"Were you knowingly exposed to any strange chemicals or a situation that might have chemicals released like a construction site or a renovation?"

"No, Agent Scully."

"How about your obstetrician? When is the last time you saw the doctor?"

Mindy shuffled her feet. "I didn't go to one. I kinda had a feeling this is the way it would turn out, being as old as I was with 3 miscarriages under my belt. I'm not surprised—if you must know."

"What about strangers or friends that could have accidentally injured you?"

"Nothing like that happened, especially in the last few days before I went into labor. Everything was normal. I lead a fairly boring life, Agent Scully."

"Thank you for your time, Mindy. Mulder do you have any questions for Miss Craftmont?"

"Just a few." Mulder exchanged places with Scully and he noticed that she crossed her hands and hid the mark. "You said you didn't recognize any of the names of the other woman except one."

"That's right." Mindy reached over and touched his arm briefly. "You are a good looking man, Agent Mulder. If I were twenty years younger…" She smiled serenely at him. "Agent Scully is a very pretty woman and she leaves a strong imprint on you. I can tell you have trouble keeping your hands to yourself. If you want my advice, you should just let loose. I don't think she'll mind—I know that I wouldn't."

Mulder tried not to be shocked. He should have been prepared for this, but the knowing look in her eye was disturbing him. "Um…that would be against regulations." He quickly barreled on. "Miss Craftmont…"

"Mindy."

The woman was maddening. " _*Mindy*_ , did you ever meet Councilwoman Landrieu?"

"Maybe. I'm semi-retired and sell some homemade and tourist items out of a small store. She may have bought something from me. I don't remember."

"But you have no relationship with her?" Mindy shook her head. "What kind of things do you sell?"

"This and that. Books, stones, plants, home sewn decorations, stuff like that. Most everything is natural, handmade or homegrown—except for the tourist stuff. Gotta pay the bills somehow."

"Do you think some of these other woman could have bought from you?"

"Possibly. I don't recognize their names, but I know faces. I have a few store helpers, they may have seen them."

"If we get pictures, will you be willing to take a look?"

"Of course." Mindy's eyes turned a little hard. Mulder could tell she figured out that he suspected her involvement.

"Thank you. That's all the questions we have for now."

The woman smiled thinly, rose and thanked everyone before leaving. Mulder rushed and gently grabbed the woman's arm before she left. "I'm sorry Ms. Craftmont. There looks like there is some damage to your finger…" Mulder lifted her left hand and got a close look at the mark.

Melinda Craftmont pulled her hand away violently. "I'm sorry Agent Mulder. There is no damage. Next time ask first. Good Day." She left in a decidedly bad mood. After getting a good look at the mark—Mulder knew why.


	3. Chapter 3

Act II – Invocation

"Mulder, I can't believe you grabbed that woman!" Scully quietly admonished her partner as Detective Chevalier made arrangements on the phone to meet the other women and the hospital staff involved.

He leaned into her. "We will talk later, but I'm glad I did."

Chevalier hung up the phone. "Dr. Scully, the coroner is available now and I have contacted the other two women. They are willing to talk to the FBI. I'll get you their phone numbers and addresses."

"Thank you, Detective." Scully said and stood. "We appreciate you being so helpful." She was turning to go, when Chevalier came around the other side of the desk.

"One moment, Agents. A word of warning." Chevalier closed the door and came close. "I know why you did what you did to Ms. Craftmont, Agent Mulder. Your instincts are right." His brown eyes held the agents attention. "Be careful. Especially you, Agent Scully. The Craftmonts are known for their connection to the voodoo culture. The women in her family do seem to have—abilities. I didn't want to alarm you while she was here, but she's touched you and could have removed something off your person. It could put you at risk."

"Risk for what?" Scully asked.

He motioned them to sit. "I had better explain."

"The supernatural are as indigenous to Louisiana as Native Americans and probably go back even farther than that. It is virtually in the very soil of this place. I asked for the X-file Division because the both of you have a reputation of looking into such matters and I think that evil is at work here."

Mulder spoke. "So you suspect black magick is involved?"

"Yes." Chevalier said plainly. "I could never state that on a form or tell it to my superiors without consequences to my career, but there _*is*_ something afoot. I need to know what we are up against." He wiped his face. "At the risk of tainting your investigation, you should know that there has been several rapes that have an unusual M.O. The woman has a nightmare of a demon taking over her body and wakes up to find that she has been assaulted. So far there has only been three reports of this, but I suspect there are more _*not*_ being reported. Each have happened on the nights of the new moon. Something is preying on my city and I want it stopped."

"How do you think the 13 women play into this?" Scully asked curiously. Mulder was glad she was at least listening to the theory.

"There are 13 women with still births, Agent Scully. That makes a coven. Voodoo isn't the only thing practiced around here. There are reports of other strange religions and worship. Be on your guard when you visit those people. I felt I had to warn you."

Mulder stood. "Thank you, Detective. We appreciate it." He ushered Scully out placing the hand at the small of her back. "We will be on guard."

"That is just it." Chevalier said. "Those who are not familiar with their ways cannot guard against this kind of magick. You have my full support with anything I can offer. Good Luck, Agents." They shook hands.

XXXXXXXX

Scully didn't speak as they drove to Saint Teresa of Avila Hospital. The infants were being stored at the same location as their tragic births. The coroner, Dr. Harrington, did his autopsies there. The fact that there might be witches at work was hard for Scully to accept, but she has seen a spiritual war between good and evil several times in her career and if there is there is God, then there is the devil also. If they are dealing with black magick, the police should be consulting a priest, not the FBI.

"Mulder, I know you have thought from the beginning that this has to do with the Dark Arts. What if we find that is true? Should we be involved in this?"

"I don't think _*you*_ should be involved in this, Scully and I wish you would reconsider. That woman may have already done something to you."

"She touched you too and I'm fine, Mulder." She ignored the irritated shuffle from her partner. "Why did you grab Mindy Craftmont's hand?"

Mulder sighed. "She looked like she had a ring stain, but it was a tattoo. It was a small series of numbers blended together to look like a blur."

"What were the numbers?"

"The best I could read were a series of three 3's followed by three 6's. I only got a glimpse, so I might be wrong."

"So she is a Satan worshiper?" Scully was curious

"I'm not sure. There are many fallen angels other than Lucifer. One book calculates that there are 133,316,666 demons. That is 666 legions, 6,666 demons in each legion and 66 rulers. She could worship any one of them."

Scully scoffed. "That's a lot of demons, Mulder. OK, let's say that you are right and there is demonic activity involved. How would we know which one and especially, what to do about it?"

"The key are the stillborns and the rapes. This is probably carried out by the demonic force in an effort to procreate. He failed with his witches and probably started on the general populace."

"You are weirding me out, Mulder. Let's allow science to assist for a while. Here is the hospital."

They pulled into St. Teresa's and asked for the morgue. Dr. Benjamin Harrington met them there.

"A hearty welcome to the FBI." Harrington said unenthusiastically. "I don't agree that your presence is warranted, but I have been strongly encouraged to cooperate. This is me—cooperating: What do you want to see?"

"Hello Dr. Harrington." Scully said with a small smile. She introduced Mulder and herself. "I appreciate your qualified assistance. I am a licensed doctor, specifically a pathologist, and I would like to view the bodies and ask you some questions."

"You are a pathologist?" Harrington said, obviously impressed.

"Yes."

"I didn't realize that the FBI had such pretty and intelligent people on their staff." Harrington smiled devilishly at her.

Scully tried not to roll her eyes as the 60+ year old doctor came a little off his high horse just enough to come on to her. She guessed from his northern accent that he was a transplant, but she needed to play nice. "That's kind of you. Do you mind if my partner sits in?"

Harrington looked Mulder up and down. "I guess not. Hope this won't be boring for you." Mulder waved it away.

"Let's start with the first woman and the fetus…"

XXXXXXXX

It turned out that Mulder was bored. He watched the aged man try to make moves on his partner and it irritated him. That, on top of all these medically technical terms, were causing him to go into a dream state. He caught things about the horns, possible causes of death and methods of delivery as some of the women needed a C-section before bleeding and subsequently, dying. Scully would sum this up for him later, but then something was said that caught his attention.

"So they were born within 14 days of each other?" Scully asked Harrington as the man removed his gloves.

"Yes. That is what prompted the call from the hospital director. He was sure they all were in contact with a substance that must have caused this. There are several on the market that might have been the culprit, but when I couldn't find evidence of any of them, he wanted to make sure. Other women during that time and since have given birth to health babies. This is a complete mystery."

Mulder finally interjected from his corner of the morgue. "Dr. Harrington, are you aware that three other women, not at this hospital, have also gave birth to stillborn children with horns, during that time period? They had home births and survived." Mulder watched the coroner's reaction.

"Are you implying that it had something to do with the hospital?" Harrington was irritated.

"We are here to find out what happened." Scully tried to soothe. "We aren't making any accusations."

Harrington glared at Mulder. "It sure sounded like it."

"Have you DNA tested them?" Mulder asked.

"What for?" Harrington said haughtily. "Four of the women are married and list their husbands as the father. Some of the others previously stated it was a boyfriend and there are only two that declined to identify the man responsible, so why would I test them?"

"Maybe they are lying." Mulder stated. "Test them."

"A DNA test is expensive, Agent. It is highly unlikely that all 10 women…" Harrington was cut off.

"I agree with my partner. We should test for a DNA match." Scully supported Mulder to the coroner's chagrin. "There is information that we cannot disclose at this time that may indicate a single biological source or they may have similar genetic profiles." Scully accepted the look of betrayal from her fellow doctor with grace. She was glad that Detective Chevalier mentioned the rapes. It is possible that the real father might be the same person.

Scully and Mulder exchanged glances. Both of them remembered Eddie Van Blundht and the fact that the shape-shifting rapist managed to sire several children in a very short period of time. Scully was embarrassed that he almost got to her too by pretending to be Mulder.

"Alright, Agent Scully." Harrington said, dropping the doctor title. "I'll do that—on the FBI's tab, of course."

"Thank you." Scully looked at her watch. "I'm sure this can wait until tomorrow as it is getting late. Will you contact us with the results?" She handed him a card.

"Yeah. I can do that." Harrington was back to being unenthusiastic. "Agent Scully," He said as she started to walk away. "It will take a few days, maybe more than a week. Are you going to be here that long?"

"We will stay until it is resolved. Both of our numbers are on that card. Thank you for taking time with us today."

"No problem." Harrington glared at the card, but Scully didn't care.

XXXXXXXXX

Mulder shook himself awake after the last few hours. He was glad he had a partner that understood the medical stuff. While he could grasp it, if he had to, he was thankful that he didn't. However that relief came to a quick end. As he and Scully ascended the elevator from the morgue to the second floor catwalk, it stopped on the first floor and admitted a male doctor and a female nurse who punched the 5 button. Then the chamber almost exploded.

"Leon?" Scully was stunned.

"Dana?" The man answered and the hug between them made Mulder very uncomfortable. It was like watching two opposite polar magnets come together and it filled him with dread. "Is it really you? After all these years?" Scully nodded and they hugged again.

Mulder wished he could open the elevator doors and throw the man out. The cocoa-skinned Creole had brilliant green eyes, smooth hair, and a tall frame. He especially didn't like that the man was hugging the stuffing out of his partner. Not a good start to a new acquaintance. The nurse was interested, but only as a bystander.

The elevator dinged at #2 and Mulder started to exit, hoping to break this up, but the man came with them giving his apologies to his companion. "I'll be right there, Rita. I have a little catching up to do." The woman smiled and allowed the door to shut.

"Leon, I can't believe it is you! I tried to write, but they came back…"

"I know." The doctor said. "I found out later that my mother was blocking your mail. She never approved of us."

"You are a doctor? How fantastic!" Scully was holding his arms, looking her friend up and down.

"An obstetrician. How about you?"

"A pathologist. I'm with the FBI."

"I knew you one day be a doctor, but FBI? You carry a gun, Miss Dana?"

"Yeah."

Mulder coughed and Scully managed to remember that he was there.

"Oh! This is my partner, Fox Mulder. Mulder, meet an old and dear friend, _*Dr.*_ Leonide Dauphine."

The men shook. "Pleased to meet you. Call me Leon." He said warmly. "Any friend of Dana's is a friend of mine." He turned back to her. "What brings you back to New Orleans?"

Scully sighed. "Work, I'm afraid. There has been some a series of pregnant women deaths and we were called in to investigate."

Dauphine looked concerned. "I heard about those. There were something like 10 right? Why the FBI?"

Mulder interjected. "Long story. We are still investigating. We don't want to hold you up."

Scully glared at him, but Mulder didn't care. He didn't like the man, especially the way he clung to his partner. This was worse than the Detective Chevalier attraction. This man was much more handsome and knew Scully, intimately. It spelled trouble.

"We can't comment on an ongoing investigation, Leon. Sorry. I can't believe I've found you again." She sighed happily and Mulder wanted to hurl. "So, tell me how you got here. I want to know everything."

The Creole man gave a sultry smile. "Everything, Dana? That will take weeks and I have to make rounds. How about we meet for dinner?" Leon looked up at the stare from Mulder and quickly added. "Bring your partner, of course."

Scully was beaming. "I would like that. When are you free tonight?"

"7pm. Our old place?" Leon winked and Mulder was resisting the need to punch. This man wasn't just an old acquaintance. He was a direct threat.

"Sure! We will see you then. Until tonight!" Scully let him go and the man pressed the button and the elevator came right away.

"I can't wait!" Leon said as he stepped inside. "Nice you meet you Mr. Mulder. See you tonight." The doors closed and Mulder regained his smitten partner.


	4. Chapter 4

Act III – Transfiguration

"Who was that?" Mulder spat the accusation as they walked to the car.

Scully looked at him strangely, but answered. "Leon is a friend from when my father was stationed here. We all went to the same school and Missy and I became friends with him. Leon was in Missy's grade, but he and I got along better."

"You two seem to have lost touch."

"Yeah, right before we left for San Diego, Leon's mother started objecting to me coming around and we had to see each other at school and on the sly. After we moved, I never heard from him again. I wrote and gave him my new address, but he never responded. I wrote a few more times then gave up. I thought he didn't want to hear from me anymore. Leon just confirmed that his mother blocked his mail—I suspected that. The last time I saw his mother, she wasn't happy to see me. I'm sure Leon didn't know where to find me later."

"How close were you?" Mulder stared hard at his partner. He needed to know what he was dealing with.

"We were best friends for the two years we knew each other. Missy introduced us and we all hung out together before Missy got spooked by his family. I'm sure that her suspicions prompted Leon's mother banning me from the house."

"When did that happen?"

"A few months after my 15th birthday. Missy had already graduated and so did Leon. I never understood why she suddenly hated me." Scully beamed. "I'm so excited. I had always wondered what happened to him."

Mulder tried not to reveal his dread to his beautiful and available partner. He had no legal hold on her and she was in a familiar town, meeting eligible men. This Leon Dauphine was especially dangerous. It wasn't that Mulder couldn't deal with men's attraction to Scully—there were many instances of that and she never took them up on their offers. The few times she looked like she was considering it, Mulder managed to 'inform' the potential that she was unavailable.

Scully had always been considered his—and _*only*_ his. Now, he could feel that bond slipping. That whole 7 year premise was put in jeopardy by this one accidental meeting. If it _*was*_ accidental. Maybe he was being paranoid, but this whole trip was starting to smell like they stumbled into a diabolical trap and he wished that Scully had stayed in D.C.

Shit.

XXXXXXXX

Mulder took Scully back to the hotel and waited in dread for the coming dinner with her 'friend'. The green eyed man was a problem he was going to have to confront. Scully had already marginalized him by forgetting that he was there and introducing Mulder as an afterthought.

Scully said the place was casual so he wore jeans and a black turtleneck. When he met Scully outside the hotel, she had on jeans and a green sweater. Guess he picked the right combination. 'The Place' that Leon Dauphine alluded to, turned out to be nice restaurant that wasn't too pretentious. The agents got seats and looked over the menu and waited for the man of the evening.

Leon arrived at the table, shook hands with Mulder and then gave Scully a kiss—on the lips! If Mulder wasn't steaming before—he was now.

"Good to see you again, Mr. Mulder." Leon paused. "Dana, I can't tell you how wonderful it is to see _*you*_ again." That is when the kiss happened. Ugh.

Leon sat next to her and they started tripping over each other right away. Each broke out with 'So tell me…' and then stopped and said 'Jinx!'. _*Was vomiting permitted at the dinner table?*_ Finally, Scully got the upper hand.

"Tell me what happened after I left, Leon. I want to hear it all. Married? Kids?"

Leon blushed a little. "Never been married, Dana. No children. I've been a workaholic. Naturally college, I went to Tulane University as a matter of fact. Got my General Practitioner medical license, but went back to be an obstetrician/pediatrician specializing in pediatric diseases. I lead a busy, but boring life."

Mulder picked up that he used the same phrase that Melinda Craftmont used to describe her life. He tried not to stiffen when the man lifted up Scully's hand and held it, gazing into her eyes.

"You turned out to be even more beautiful than you were at 15. I didn't think that was possible. Now it is your turn to tell me everything. How is Missy, your family? Any kids of your own?"

Scully took her hand back and Mulder wished he could punch Leon in the mouth.

"Um…" Scully hedged. "Missy and my father died. I had one daughter, but that is a long story. She's gone too."

Leon looked upset. "I'm so sorry, Dana! If I had known, I wouldn't have brought up those painful memories for you. I hate to make it worse, but may I ask how they died?"

"My Dad had a heart attack 5 years ago, Missy was murdered the next year and Emily…her death is… complicated. I guess you could say it was a genetic disease."

"Heart attack? Murdered? Genetics? That sounds like a lot of tragedy. Did you have a husband to help you through this? I didn't see a ring, but not all working women wear one."

"Never married, like you. Mulder has been there through it all." Scully looked gratefully at him and Leon paid Mulder the first bit of attention since sitting down. He appeared suspicious. "It was mainly Mulder and my Mom these last 7 years." Scully quieted, then rallied. "Enough of that, I went to medical school, was recruited by the FBI and was teaching at Quantico before I became a field agent."

"That sounds fascinating, Dana. I bet you have seen your share of interesting cases." Leon took her hand back and Mulder was at a slow boil.

"Yes. You could definitely say that. Mulder and I have been through a lot."

Leon finally turned to him. Mulder deadpanned so that his anger wouldn't show through. "So Mr. Mulder, sounds like you have seen a lot of Dana these last few years. That's been a privilege."

"Scully is the best partner I've ever had." Mulder said flatly.

"Scully?" Leon inquired. "You two aren't on a first name basis?"

She intervened. "It's how we refer to each other, Leon. Mulder and I are best friends and very close."

"I see." The creole man said slowly. "Sounds like you are married to your work too, Dana." Leon's eyes bored into Mulder. _*Good. I'm glad you recognize the competition.*_

"You could say that." Scully said smiling. "I guess we had better decide what we want to eat." The waitress was back they asked for a few more minutes.

XXXXXXXX

Scully had Oysters Rockefeller, Leon, Shrimp Gumbo and Mulder had the restaurant signature special—Cajun White Snake. Leon tried to talk Mulder out of his choice, but the opportunity was irresistible. Mulder always wanted to taste snake and 'white snake'? Sounded like a once in a lifetime opportunity. Even the fact that Leon didn't want him to have it—made it more desirable. The meals were consumed with relish and Mulder enjoyed his, even if it made him a little woozy. The waitress said that it was a rare delicacy and he happened to get the last of it.

Mulder listened to the tales of some of their high school exploits with annoyance, but they were informative. Scully was a rebel in her youth. She, Missy and Leon had defied teachers, police and land owners in their search for excitement. He had a feeling that without Missy and Leon's influence, these events may not have happened, but hearing Scully had a wild side was fun.

Leon froze Mulder out of the conversation by narrowing the topics to a time before him and he was sure this was on purpose. After Scully relayed a few of their X-File cases (Mothmen and Tooms), the man started to circle the wagons. Dauphine recognized that Scully and Mulder had a powerful history together and that he was a large part of her life. He could tell the man was as jealous as he was. One girl—two guys. It's never a pretty story. Someone has to lose.

"...Did you see the look on Sister Margaret's face?" Scully and Leon laughed. "Missy had detention for a week after that." Scully said sobering. "You and I escaped scot free."

"I know, but we kept her entertained with calling the nun out of the room and pulling the fire alarm."

"You shouldn't have done that." Scully said giggling.

"It was only fair." He stopped laughing and stared at Scully. "I can't believe how much I have missed you."

"Me too." Scully answered. "Well, we have found each other again and I will be sure to keep in touch."

"Going somewhere?" Leon asked humorously.

"Back to work, I'm afraid. We still have a case to solve. After that, back to Washington, D.C." Scully patted the hand that hadn't let go of hers. "It's not that far, Leon. We won't lose each other again."

"No. We won't." Leon said and Mulder got the chills from the statement. He was trying to lay claim to her. This whole triangle thing was giving him the short end and he wasn't going to take that lying down.

"I'm sure you can share Christmas cards." Mulder said flippantly. He met the stern bright green eyes of his rival with ease.

Leon ignored him. "Tell you what, Dana. I want to help with your case and hopefully, you will have some extra time to stay a while longer. I know the players involved. The word of those deaths were all around the hospital. I wasn't present at the births, but I can introduce you to the doctors that were. It might smooth the way."

Scully beamed. "Thanks, Leon! That will help."

"Yeah, _*thanks*_ , Leon." Mulder said that just to remind him that he was still here. The Creole man looked up and when their eyes met, something strange happened. He felt that Leon was trying to penetrate his thoughts—forcibly. It wasn't like Mindy Craftmont who just tested his defenses, this was a direct assault and it caused blinding pain. "Ow!" Mulder exclaimed and held his head.

"Mulder? Are you alright?" Scully _*finally*_ paid attention to him. Her small pale hands went to his head automatically to feel for injuries. "Headache?"

"Something like that." Mulder stared hotly at his opponent. It didn't surprise him that Leon Dauphine had abilities too. This whole case reeked of the occult.

"Maybe we had better go." Scully searched for the waitress.

"No need for that!" Leon tried regain her attention, but was unsuccessful.

"Hi!" A strange young woman came up to the table and addressed their companion. "I didn't think I would see you here."

Scully was still fussing over him, but Mulder watched the woman interact with Leon and nearly leaped out of his seat when he saw something he couldn't explain. The Creole man shape shifted. His body blurred and became a goat headed figure with three horns and bright green eyes. Mulder thought he was going mad. He looked around to see if anyone else saw it, but there was no reaction from the other patrons. Maybe there _*was*_ a head injury, but when the goat-headed Leon turned and looked right at him, he knew he wasn't dreaming. This was real.

The Goat spoke. "Is something wrong Agent Mulder?"

Mulder froze. It was the first time Leon mentioned his title and he was sure he was looking at an evil presence. The malevolence permeated the room, but the young woman was smiling at Leon, gleefully. Instinct told him that she saw what he did too, but wasn't afraid. Glancing at Scully, who wasn't watching, he shook his head, throwing his partner's hands off. By then, Leon had returned to the handsome green eyed man that they thought was a human being. Oh Shit. Scully will never believe him.

"I said, is there something wrong Agent Mulder?" Leon looked innocent.

"No." Mulder measured his words. "Nothing I wish to discuss."

"Good." Leon smirked and introduced the young woman. "This is Abbey. She is an acquaintance of mine. Abbey, these are Agents Scully and Mulder from the FBI." Looking at Scully, he explained. "You may run into her later as she is probably part of your case. She recently had a similar tragedy."

Scully raised her eyebrows. "Are you one of the mothers that gave birth to a stillborn child?"

"Yes." Abbey said. "I told Detective Chevalier that I would be willing to speak with you. We can do it later. I don't want to ruin your dinner right now."

"You must be Abigail Johnson. Would tomorrow morning be acceptable? About 9am?" Scully was curious.

"Yes. I have school later, but not until noon on Thursdays. You have my address?" Scully nodded. "I'll see you then. Nice to meet you." Abbey walked off.

Scully was curious. "You know some of these women that had the stillborn births?"

"Actually, I know all of them—the living and the dead." Leon didn't equivocate. "We used to serve on a committee that brought health care to underserved women and minorities. The women's deaths were a tragic blow to our organization."

"When were you going to mention that?" Mulder stared hard. This was getting ugly.

"It wasn't relevant." Leon replied casually. "Am I now a suspect?" Mulder caught the implied sneer at the end of the statement. This _*thing*_ was connected to these murders—he was sure of it. He was also sure of something else, but Scully would never accept it. He had better keep her away before Dauphine did something to her too.

"I think we should go, Scully. I could use some rest."

Scully nodded. "You have been acting strange." The waitress came by and gave them the check.

Leon grabbed it. "No worries. I have this, it is my pleasure to see my old friend and meet a new one." Leon's smile faded when he looked at Mulder. "You have my number, Dana, and I insist on seeing you soon. How about tomorrow night?"

"I don't know." Scully began. "When we are working a case it's hard to tell…"

"I'll call to see if you are free. We must get together again before you leave."

"We will, Leon. I'll make sure of it."

"Great. I hope you feel better, Mr. Mulder and good night to you too, Dana." Leon picked up her hand and kissed it.

Mulder wanted a doggie bag, barf bag and bottle of holy water to go.


	5. Chapter 5

****WARNING****  
There is a GRAPHIC rape scene in this portion. Those who wish to avoid it can skip the second scene break ('XXXXXXXX') and move on.

Act IV – The Left Hand Path

"Are you sure you are ok, Mulder? You look pale." Scully was trying to get him to talk all the way home.

"I'm okay, Scully, but I do have a question for you. How well do you know Leon?"

"We hung out almost continuously for two years." Scully paused. "I guess not that well since it's been over 15 years since I've seen him, but we were as close as teenagers could be back then. That is quite a feat for a boy and a girl when you have an overprotective Father and siblings. Bill never liked him, but that's not a surprise. He doesn't like you either."

Mulder didn't like being reminded that Scully's oldest brother called him a 'sorry son-of-a-bitch' while Scully had cancer. He blamed the whole incident on him—which he deserved. It was his quest for the Truth that that caused the Consortium to take her away in the first place. Scully suffered a lot staying with him. She certainly didn't deserve more grief from this friend turned Creature of the Night. What if 'Leon' tries to rape her too? He looked very attracted to Scully, holding her hand and kissing her. _*Ick*_ Whatever 'image' he saw was the key to this whole thing. Leon knew the victims and Mulder's gut was telling him that he was the father of those dead children. The trick is convincing Scully to believe him.

"You said Leon's mother didn't want you or Missy coming around after your 15th birthday. Did anything happen that would cause her to feel that way?"

Scully fell silent for a while. "I never did understand what triggered her new attitude. What are you getting at, Mulder?"

Mulder shrugged. He was going to have to prove her childhood friend was a goat-headed demon. _*No problem*_ "I was just asking if there was a significant event that year." She grew silent for a long time. "Scully?" Mulder prompted.

"I…I'm not sure I want to relive that memory, Mulder."

He looked at her, trying to keep his eyes on the road. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable, but you know you can tell me anything." _*Please tell me, Scully*_

She stared at her hands and was silent for several minutes, but he could see that she came to a decision. "Missy was ill that year. We thought we might lose her."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure. She insisted that Leon's mother had done something to her—some voodoo, but—Missy always had her head in the clouds…"

"Why did Missy think that there was voodoo involved?"

"She had nightmares that this monster was coming for her. Then there was the nausea at almost every meal. She lost 20lbs and was already thin as it was. Missy wasn't normally a fearful person, but she became afraid of her own shadow. It wasn't like her at all." Scully held herself, unconsciously.

"How did you feel during that time?" Mulder was curious.

"I wasn't affected. It seemed to affect Missy only. This went on for weeks. Missy suspected Leon's mother, but I didn't believe her. At least until Leon's mother lost it one day and screamed at me to leave her son alone. Later, Leon said that it would be best if we met away from the house and we saw very little of each other after that. It was hard to communicate with his mom was always watching. When my Dad was reassigned and we left the city, Missy miraculously got better."

"Didn't you receive your gold cross from your mother that year, Scully?" Mulder glanced at her as he drove.

"Yeah—why?"

"Did it start right after you started wearing it?"

Mulder could feel the stillness in his partner. "Mulder? Stop beating around the bush and say it."

He took a breath. "There is something wrong here Scully. I'm not sure your friend Leon is what he appears to be."

"What does _*that*_ mean?!"

The vitriol was expected, but it still saddened him. Mulder went for broke. "I think he is connected to the deaths. It's just a hunch."

"Hunch?!" Scully exploded. "You just met him! I want to know how you think he is 'connected'?" Scully was looking fierce and Mulder wanted to hide.

"Um…" Mulder should have kept it to himself until there was more evidence, but the Leon, the Goat-headed, spooked him.

"You just don't like him." Scully concluded.

"I'll take the 5th on that as I don't want to get you more upset. However, I will say that I have reasons for thinking the way I do." Mulder turned into the hotel parking lot—gratefully. His partner popped out of the car, went up the stairs to her room and slammed the door—not looking back. Mulder wasn't surprised. She never accepted his hunches the first time around and this was personal.

Mulder went to his room and took a shower. He felt that he needed it after the revelations tonight. Maybe his vision was like the 'underdone potato' in Dickens' tale. Leon warned him not to eat the white snake dish. He might be overreacting, but Mulder had learned to rely on his instincts and he was often correct. There was something wrong with that man and the fact that he had history and a romantic interest in Scully sent up warning flares.

He settled on the bed and tried to get comfortable. It was warm, but not enough to warrant giving up fresh air for air conditioning. Mulder laid around in his shorts and tried to watch TV for an hour before giving up and settling in. He wished Scully wasn't mad at him because he wanted to talk to her. Her voice always calmed him and he could use some of that right now. If Leon really was a demon in disguise, they were in big trouble.

XXXXXXXX

"Mulder! Mulder, help me!"

He ran blindly through the labyrinth of the stone dungeon. Mulder had no idea where he was, but he knew Scully needed him. Sweat was rolling down his face, but when he went to wipe it away, he saw it was blood. He must have gotten injured somehow, but he didn't care. The screams grew louder and he felt a pain blossom in his chest, but he had to reach her in time. Mulder came around the next corner and nearly vomited.

Scully was lying naked on a bed and that Goat-Headed thing was on top of her—pushing himself into her violently. She turned to look at him and her eyes were wide with fright. Those delicate rose petal lips were wide as she screamed from the pain of the attack. Mulder could see that the beast's cock was unusually large and when it pulled out of her, there was blood on it. It was killing her.

"Scully!" Mulder ran to the bed and tried to pull the creature off, but the demon backhanded him and sent him flying into the wall with a heavy thud. He crumpled to the ground, but scrambled to get up. "Get off her!" He had to try again, but just as he rushed the beast, it withdrew and turned to face him. Mulder skidded to a stop and he felt the bile building again as he saw that the demon's cock was still erect, coated with Scully's blood and some green oozing substance.

The beast's gravelly voice reverberated in the room. "You cannot stop me. Touch me again and I will kill you."

"I won't let you have her!"

The Thing laughed and stroked his slick member while more of that pulsating discharge leaked out and splattered on the floor. "I've already had her. Now I'm going to finish and get my reward." It grabbed its large testicles and showed them to Mulder. "I'm going to fill her and then, she will be mine."

Mulder approached again and the demon punched him so violently in the chest that it felt like his ribs were crushed. As the agent sank to the floor gasping for breath, he had to watch helplessly as the beast mounted Scully and continued. It wasn't long before the Goat-Headed Thing gave one powerful grunt and Mulder watched in horror as Scully's belly swelled while it filled her with its release. Mulder watched as the beast's cock sickly throbbed, pumping its seed into her.

After a few minutes, it pulled out and smiled as her womb started to pulsate and putrid green ooze leaked from the abused area. Then the screams began again, but when he woke from his nightmare, Mulder found the screams were coming from himself.

XXXXXXXX

The next day, Mulder looked like hell. He didn't bother going back to sleep that night and was grateful that Scully had forgotten to lock the connecting door. He walked in her room and just the sight of her sleeping peacefully was a huge relief. Mulder pulled up a chair and watched over her for the rest of the night. When she started to stir, he quickly left and hopped in the shower. He was glad that his nightmare hadn't woke her. Mulder took that dream as a warning and he was determined to protect his partner even if it cost him his life.

When he knocked on her door, she opened it and told him to come in. It was nice to know that Scully was talking to him again. She didn't hold a grudge long, but the issue hadn't been resolved and they would regurgitate this mess soon enough. They chose a breakfast place close to the hotel and Mulder was trying to generate an appetite. When the sights and smells hit him from the restaurant, he was back in the mood for more Creole/Cajun cuisine.

"What are you going to eat, Scully?" Mulder searched the menu eagerly. He looked over at his companion and noticed that she had a few dark circles under her eyes. He was responsible for that. She was still beautiful though.

"Probably just the French toast." Scully sipped her coffee with disinterest.

"I'm going to have the Eggs Sardou. It comes with shrimp, Hollandaise sauce, spinach and grits." He was rewarded with a small uptick of a corner of her mouth—a Scully smile. Mulder would take whatever he could get.

"You will clog your arteries with that."

"Fit as a fiddle, Scully. Got a clean bill of health from the FBI medical team last year. I rocked my stress test." He put down the menu. "I'm glad to see you eat something other than a fruit cup."

"Who knows when we will eat again, Mulder. We have a full itinerary today. First, Abigail Johnson, then Melinda Craftmont and finally the doctors from the hospital. I haven't been able to reach the last woman."

"Why Melinda Craftmont? We just saw her yesterday."

"Detective Chevalier called me this morning to say the photographs were ready for her to review. I would also like an answer on why the names weren't recognized by her if they volunteer for the same non-profit organization."

"Perhaps it's because they are a coven of witches and are trying to maintain their secret connection to each other?"

Mulder couldn't help inserting that possibility. Scully needed to be prepared. He also tried to hide his annoyance that Chevalier called her (and not him) with the development. He was the senior agent. There should be a way to plaster a sign on his partner that said 'Not Available' to make his life easier.

The hard stare she gave him over her coffee cup indicated the message was received. "Serving in the same non-profit group is a terrible way hiding a social connection. We'll see, Mulder. I haven't jumped to any conclusions yet."

 _*You didn't see a Goat-headed Leon last night*_

"Alright." They ordered and sat in silence for a while. Mulder couldn't take any more. "Scully, are you still mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad, Mulder?"

 _*Ah the Queen of Denial returns*_ "Y'know, what I suggested about Leon Dauphine."

"I heard what you said and took it in the spirit intended." Scully sipped again.

Mulder was perplexed. "What does that mean?"

"You are jealous and wanted to cast doubt in my mind about my old friend."

"Jealous?" Of course Mulder was, but he was curious on her interpretation of that word.

"Yes. You like being the center of attention. You were annoyed when Tom Colton offered me a spot on his team and you are jealous at anyone that doesn't go to you first. Leon didn't talk to you most of last night."

 _*Way off base, beautiful Scully*_ "Do you really think that is what this is about?"

"It seems that way, Mulder."

He was pissed. She didn't give him any credit and he was getting tired of it. "Scully, sometimes I wish that you would come down from your lofty heights and spend some time with us common folk. I'm the one looking objectively at the situation—you aren't. You are so enamored with your 'old friend' that you can't see him for what he really is."

Scully crossed her arms. "And what is he, Mulder?"

 _*A Goat-headed Demon?*_ Mulder hesitated and then threw caution to the wind. "Leon Dauphine tried to force his way into my thoughts last night giving me that stupid headache. Then he _*morphed*_ into a demonic force right in front of my eyes and then challenged me to say something about it. It happened when that girl came to see him and it scared the shit out of me. You didn't see it because you were fiddling with my head at the time, but that is why I say that he isn't who he seems. I'm sure he is part of these deaths and I'm worried about you. He seems very…interested in you."

Scully sat open mouthed. "What? Do you know how that sounds?"

"Yeah, I know. You asked, so I told you. I'm sure you won't believe that either. You never trust me."

"That is not true! You are the only one that I trust."

"Except when you don't. Look, our food is here." Mulder dismissed her and the waitress served them.

Mulder had virtually lost his appetite, but Scully was right in that they may not be able to eat for a while and dispassionately ate his rich (and tasty) meal. How was he supposed to get close to her if she kept pushing him away? The woman was driving him crazy and it only showed how much he cared for her. Too bad she didn't feel the same way.

XXXXXXXX

Abigail Johnson was a virtual dead end. She admitted serving on the Women's Health Group, but said she really didn't know the other women well. They showed her some of the pictures Detective Chevalier gave them and she recognized some of them, but said that she didn't remember doing any projects with them for the group.

"I'm sorry." Abbey said apologetically. "I wish I could help, but I don't think this a case of murder. My child was born with a visible defect and who knows how many other genetic ones. I was going to give the kid up for adoption anyway. Look, I'm 21 and still in college. I don't have time to raise a child. This may sound callous, but perhaps the baby is in a better place. I would have been a terrible mother and what if she never got adopted? It was just an unfortunate accident."

"Abbey" Scully said with patience. "Would you be willing to tell us who the father is?"

"I have to say 'sorry' again. I don't want give you that information and it isn't relevant."

"Actually it is." Scully insisted. "The other stillborns had the exact same birth defects as your child. We are suspecting a genetic connection between them."

The young woman shook her head. "I can't help you."

Mulder had been sitting on the sidelines and entered the conversation. "Abbey, how do you afford this apartment—your schooling?"

Abigail shrugged sheepishly. "My parents. My father is a big time lobbyist in Washington D.C. My parents send me money all the time."

Nodding, Mulder tried to be genial. "I'm glad you have your parents to fall back on. How did they feel about your pregnancy?"

"They didn't know." The girl was defiant. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell them either."

"I have no reason right now to relay that information." Mulder confirmed. Finally he decided to ask the only question he really wanted an answer to. "Abbey, I noticed that interesting charm around your throat. May I ask what it is?"

Abigail Johnson smiled broadly. "This is a good luck charm. It just got it."

"What does it do?"

The girl's face darkened with suspicion. "The book said it was like a philosopher's stone. It can do almost anything."

"What book?" Mulder tried to look innocent.

She stood. "Um, Agent Mulder, I'm going to have to get ready to go to school soon and I have some homework to finish. Is there anything else about the death that you wanted to know about?"

Mulder and Scully stood too. Mulder offered his left hand to her and Abbey took it automatically. There was no mark on her finger, but he did notice a small greenish tattoo on the inside of her wrist. "No, thank you for your time." The girl smiled and showed them out.

He ignored the strange looks from his partner and they got in the car. When they were away from the apartment complex he finally spoke. "She's a witch, Scully. Those women had those children to get the horns on their heads. You noticed that necklace. Was that 'good luck charm' Abigail Johnson wore the same material as one of those cutaneous horns?"

"It could be. I would have to test it to be sure." Scully looked scared. "Are you telling me that she got pregnant just for that purpose?"

"I think all of them did. Ten of them died trying for eternal youth. The Philosopher's Stone is a legendary substance capable of turning lead into gold and giving the bearer permanent beauty. That's why they did it, Scully."

Scully sighed and he could tell she was struggling with the concept. "That would mean that Melinda Craftmont would have one too."

"Not yet. The child's body hasn't been released—remember? Abbey said she's already buried hers."

"Ok, let's assume that your theory is true. Who is the father?"

Mulder looked at her steadily. Scully finally turned away. "We need to finish the investigation. Let's go see Ms. Craftmont."

XXXXXXXX

Scully was unsettled. Mulder's theory was too fantastic to believe, however when they interviewed Mindy Craftmont again, her mind began to open to extreme possibilities. However, she couldn't accept that Leon was involved. How could that insecure boy she used to know impregnate 13 women and then not care about those that died? It was inconceivable.

The agents pulled into a sumptuous estate that had all the trappings of a southern plantation complete with several black servants. The white columns that graced the front of the mansion were impressive along with the meticulously kept grounds. There was a veranda that held a porch swing and several wicker chairs, and a gazebo that had one side covered in gardenias and roses. There was even a horse stable. It was like they stepped into an 1800's story book. Mulder and Scully were shown to the 'parlor' where Melinda Craftmont received them. The woman was in her head from the moment she met them in the room.

"Agent Scully! Agent Mulder! Good to see you again. You have some news for me? Are they going to release the body yet?" Mindy was looking a little worn from the last time they saw her.

"I'm afraid not yet, Ms…" Scully began and saw the look of censure. "Mindy. We just wanted to show you some pictures."

She agreed and after looking at them acknowledged that she had seen some of these women before. "Yes, I know this one and this one for sure. The others are somewhat familiar, but I can't swear to it."

"Thank you. We received information that all of these women, including yourself, belong to a Women's Health group. Is that true?"

Mindy shrugged. "I belong to one. If these women were a part of it, I didn't see them at the functions I attended, but I didn't go very often. The two I recognized bought things in my store."

"What about a man named Leon Dauphine?" Mulder asked cautiously. "Do you know him?"

Mindy looked flustered, but answered. "Yes, that name is familiar. I think he was the one who invited me to join the Health Group. I tried to tell him that I don't have the time, but I would be happy to write a check or two. Is he involved in this?"

Scully gave an annoying glance at Mulder. "He mentioned that he was familiar with all the women in the investigation. We are just checking all angles."

Mindy nodded and looked at Mulder curiously. "You look like you had a bad night."

"I have trouble sleeping. Thank you for your concern, but I'm alright."

The southern woman tsked. "My, my, why didn't you say so? I have just the thing for you. Come to my store and I'll get it."

Mulder was wary, but curiosity reigned so he accepted her offer. The woman took out her cell and made a phone call. In a few minutes, a young man pulled up in a golf cart.

Mindy seemed excited. "Always looking for new customers." They got in and the cart took them to the other side of the estate. The store property butted up against a main road and a lot of people were going in and out. "This is it. I keep my hand in the game, but I don't need to run it anymore. Come on, I'll show you around."

The agents followed the older woman and walked into an occult paradise. There was what Scully would call the 'day trippers' portion where there were dream catchers, knitted shawls, polished semi-precious stones by the bag and cute bumper stickers. One even said 'My other car is a broom'.

The back portion had the interesting items. There were infused oils, herb baskets, spell casting how-to books, wands, various stones and potion making instructions. While Mindy gave them the grand tour, Scully saw a few people going into an area even further away. That was curious.

"Mindy?" Scully interrupted the woman's spiel about sales. "What's in there?" She pointed to a doorway covered by a black curtain where a woman had just gone.

"Uh…that is where I keep reserved items. A few guests have access to it, but not the public. It's exclusive."

"May we see it?"

"I would prefer if you didn't. Your…presence wouldn't be welcome." Mindy glanced at Scully's necklace unconsciously.

"Would it be easier if I took it off?" Scully zeroed in on the problem. She reached up to remove her necklace.

"No!" Mindy said a bit strongly. "Actually, dear, I don't recommend you ever take that off as long as you are here." The older woman's shoulders sagged. "Look, Agent Scully, I like you. Your partner understands what you are up against, but you do not. I don't think you should remain in this city much longer. I know you have lost a child and had lots of tragedy in your life. For that reason, I am going to give you some good, heartfelt advice. Faith is what makes us who we are. It is what connects us to the universe and each other. Your faith is weak right now so this is not a place for you. Go home."

Scully was taken aback. "Mindy, I think you mean well, but I have a job to finish."

"Staying here will destroy you and your partner as he tries to protect you. You are up against forces you will not acknowledge and are ill equipped to combat. Here, take this." Mindy handed her a packet of herbs. "It heals all sort of infections, but my advice is to leave New Orleans as soon as possible. I'm being a friend." She waved a worker over to them. "I have some things to attend to. James will take you back."

The man came and they golf carted back to their car.

XXXXXXXX

Mulder was glad that he had eaten his big breakfast. Scully was so unnerved by Melinda Craftmont that she insisted they go to the hospital right away. She didn't talk in the car. It was obvious that she needed to be surrounded by science and reason after the recent events.

The doctors they needed to talk to were, fortunately, on break and gave them interviews. However, this was another dead end. The women that died in childbirth, did so in all the classical ways. Despite being in a hospital, they were unable to stop the bleeding, they delivered the dead children and it was a tragedy from start to end. Even modern science couldn't stop this domino effect.

They had come to the end of their investigation. All they were waiting on was the DNA test and Mulder already knew what that would contain. The trick is getting his partner to accept it. On their way out of the hospital, they ran into the last person Mulder wanted to see.

"Hi, Leon!" Scully said as she gave him a big hug. "I was hoping to see you."

Leon looked up at Mulder to see an impassive mask. At least he hoped he was projecting one at the hybrid creature. After listening to Abbey and Mindy, he was convinced that what he saw in that restaurant was real. Leon was a demon in disguise and it was hugging his partner.

"It's great to see you again! How about dinner? I can break away for a few hours." The doctor looked hopeful, Scully was considering and Mulder just felt sick.

"We still have a lot to do, Leon."

"Just a few hours? Surely your partner can take up a little slack for you? Just you and I. You will be back in Washington D.C. before we both know it and then who knows how long it will be before I see you again."

Scully seemed contemplative. "Well…"

Alarm bells started ringing for Mulder. _*No fucking way*_ He got his partner's attention. "Scully? Can I see you a moment?" He waved her over and she excused herself.

"What?" She half whispered, half shouted. "Our investigation for today is over. I can see whomever I want…"

"Please listen to me." Mulder wasn't yelling, he was pleading. "Scully, you heard what the women said today. You know what I thought even before we interviewed them. You also know what I saw in that restaurant." He grabbed her arms gently and stared into her eyes. "If there is a shred of trust for me, please do not go with Leon tonight. I've told you what I believe. I understand you think I'm jealous, but I care about you—more than you will ever know. Can you trust my instincts just…this…once? Don't go to dinner. Make an excuse. Please, Scully."

She stared at him for almost a full minute. He knew when she made her decision. Scully walked over to Leon who was waiting with interest. The men traded glances and then met full force. Only Scully's presence pulled Leon's intense stare away.

"Um…Leon?" Scully seemed sad. "I'm going to have to pass on dinner tonight. Mulder and I have a lot to do to wrap up the case and we should get working on it."

The fake human nodded. "Alright. Will you be here tomorrow night?"

"We should be."

"Until tomorrow." Leon kissed her hand again and with a hot glare at Mulder, walked away. It wasn't over. That was obvious.

"Let's go." Scully was curt and obviously pissed, but Mulder followed her into the car, to the hotel and for the second time in a row, she walked up to her room without giving him a second glance.

XXXXXXXX

Mulder understood that he didn't endear himself to Scully today and she was angry. Still it was better than her being alone with that…Thing tonight. Who knew what Leon had planned? At least she was safe. He shuffled up to his room and decided he needed to burn off some energy. He put on his running clothes and hit the pavement. After an hour, he found himself near the hospital where Leon Dauphine worked. It must have been a buried subconscious thought that brought him here. He would see enough of this place (and him) another time so there was no point in torturing himself now. Turning to head back, he nearly bowled someone over. He had to be more careful.

"I'm sorry…" Mulder began to apologize to the stranger, but it wasn't just anyone—it was that Goat Headed Thing—AGAIN. Mulder nearly fell, stumbling back. He was taken completely off guard. The top portion of Leon's body didn't seem solid, more hazy and amorphous, like in the restaurant. At times, he could still see the human head underneath.

The Goat head spoke. "Agent Mulder. Fancy meeting you here—alone." Mulder's eyes grew wide and he backed away. "I know you can see what I look like. I told you not to eat that white snake. Did you know that joggers get run over by vehicles every day in New Orleans?"

Before Mulder could react, Goat-Leon violently shoved Mulder into the street right into the path of an oncoming car.


	6. Chapter 6

Act V – Cone of Power

Scully was livid. Mulder framed her refusal of Leon's dinner invitation as a referendum on her trust in him. That was a low blow. Mindy Craftmont warned her that her faith was low. Of course it was. After 7 years of seeing the evil more powerful than good, what was she supposed to think? She had virtually lost her faith in everything and Mulder was no exception. The times he dismissed her, ditched her, ignored her… She paused, if her mother heard her thoughts, she wouldn't like this—one bit.

She thought back to the last time she saw Leon's mother. That woman had suddenly taken a strong dislike to her after all the months she had been visiting. It was right after her 15th birthday. Missy was sick, but Scully still wanted to see Leon. Scully remembered what the black woman said: "Chile, you ain't never gonna be for him as long as Iz breathe. Your sister come here thinking she could test me? Ha! She may be tryin' to protect you, but your mama took care of that. Be gone. My boy has a greater callin'. Be gone—girl!"

Scully left Leon's house for the last time and Missy slowly recovered. Shortly after that, they moved and Missy went back to normal. Scully assumed that her sister had tried one of her strange new age projects and it failed. Missy was always messing with the occult.

Scully remembered that her sister warned her against Leon and his mother. She said they were involved with dark things, but the Leon she knew would never hurt her. Now Mulder is warning her too. He thinks Leon is a demon. That is preposterous. Leon is a _*human*_ , childhood friend and they just reconnected. Sure, she wasn't a part of his life for 15 years and people change, but you don't change into something like that. It wasn't that Scully was unaware of demonic forces. Donald Pfaster was the perfect example. She executed him because she saw him for what he was. Mulder covered for her, but she was scarred. She refused to believe that of Leon.

Scully stayed up for a couple of hours typing notes about the case, then decided to go to bed. Taking a quick shower, she changed into her pajamas and climbed in between the hotel sheets. At least they were clean this time. It wasn't long before she fell asleep, but the last few minutes seemed weird—almost like she was in a haze. The light from the street lamp grew fuzzy, her limbs seem heavy and her mind grew dull. Finally, she closed her eyes so that she didn't even notice the three horned figure moving silently toward her in the room.

XXXXXXXX

Mulder was shocked that Leon tried to kill him. He recovered in time to bounce off the windshield of the car as it struck him on the street. Mulder rolled and fell to the ground as the car skidded to a halt. His brains were a bit scrambled, and there was bound to be several bruises, but he was ok. Looking up, he could see Leon approaching him. Fight or flight took over and Mulder began to run. His nemesis followed. He ignored the shouts from the motorist that hit him and headed for the hotel. A few times he looked behind him and saw that the Goat was gaining. Out of options, Mulder sheared over a few streets and saw a church that was emptying after a late mass. Blindly, he ran for it. Leon got close enough to swipe at him and tore a part of Mulder's sweatshirt, but Mulder didn't stop. Reaching the entrance, Mulder dashed inside and skidded to a halt right before the altar. He looked behind him to see the Goat-Headed man staring furiously from outside the doors of the cathedral. After a few moments, he went away. Mulder could have sworn the Beast was smiling.

"That was close!" Mulder huffed. He was glad he had stayed in shape or Scully would be mourning over his body right now. Oh…my…god... _*Scully*_. The blood drained out of his face and he realized that Scully had no one to protect her.

"Is something wrong, my son?" A wizened old priest came up and tried to comfort him.

"Yes." Mulder puffed. "Pray for me, Father." He sprinted out the church door.

XXXXXXXXX

Mulder ran like the devil, himself, was behind him (more like in front of him). The effort strained his legs and tested his endurance, but he made it back to the hotel in 20 minutes. He was hoping Leon couldn't fly or teleport. There was a strange flickering light on in Scully's room. Taking the stairs two steps at the time, he banged on her door—no answer.

"Scully! SCULLY!"

When he got no response, he inserted her key card, but the door refused to open. Desperate, he went into his room and tried the connecting doors. Hers was locked, but Mulder applied himself and broke it down. Bursting into the room, his heart turned cold when he saw the Creature leaning over and touching Scully. She didn't seem to be coming awake even with the racket he made splintering the door.

"Scully! Wake up!" Mulder screamed and rushed the Beast. The two wrestled. _*Damn, he is strong*_. Soon Mulder was pinned and the Creature used one of its horns to stab him in the chest, but the agent managed to roll away before it could drive it home. Getting up, Mulder tried again, but the demon threw him across the room, into the desk, and banged his knee and re-injured his shoulder again.

"Agent Mulder," Goat-Leon said arrogantly. "This is a fight you cannot win. I am more than your physical match. If you leave now, I will let you live. You will have to accept that Dana is mine now."

"Like hell I will!" The damaged agent limped over to the bed. "You will get Scully over my dead body."

The demon laughed. "Good. I wanted to kill you anyway. I was just thinking it was time I settled down when Dana came along. How perfect. I'll make sure she forgets all about you, Mr. Mulder. Being an FBI agent won't do for my bride."

"Wasn't impregnating and killing those women enough?"

"I didn't kill any of them. They died in childbirth, just like the doctors said. Those simpletons thought that they could perform the Rite and not have any consequences. Frankly, I'm surprised that three of them survived, but they were most ambitious ones."

"Are you behind the rapes too?"

"Now, Agent Mulder, why would I confess that to you? If I was able to enter a locked room, paralyze and hypnotize women and then take my pleasure on them, why would I let you know that? Of course you will be dead soon and it won't matter."

"Mulder? Is that you?" Scully was starting to wake up.

"Scully! Wake up! Leon is here!" Mulder rushed to her side and shook her. Maybe when she saw Leon in her locked room, she would believe him.

"Leon? He's not here, Mulder." Scully looked around and sat up. "See?"

XXXXXXXX

Mulder spun around and saw that the Creature had disappeared. _*Dammit*_. "He was here, Scully. He was going to attack you."

Scully rubbed her eyes and then gaped at him in amazement. He gave himself a glance in the wall mirror and saw what she was looking at. Mulder's hair was wild, his cheek was bruised and his clothing was stained and torn. He was a mess.

She touched his face gently. "What happened to you? Are you alright?"

"I told you. Leon tried to attack you and we fought. He threw me across the room and that was after he pushed me in front of a car then chased me into a church."

Scully just stared for a few beats. "Mulder, that's bizarre. You must have been dreaming."

He plucked at his clothes. "Does this look like a dream?" Mulder stood and removed his shirt. His left shoulder was badly bruised, he had a puncture wound in his chest and there was a bleeding gash in his side. "Does it, Scully?"

Immediately she stood and examined his wounds. "Mulder? You are claiming that Leon did this to you?"

"Yes. He is not who you think he is. He's got supernatural abilities and he is evil. He wanted to hurt you."

Scully shook her head and went for her doctor bag. "I'm finding this hard to believe, Mulder. I have no evidence other than your word."

"My word isn't enough? The bruises aren't enough? Do you think I did this to myself?"

"Of course not, Mulder. Could it be that he only 'looked' like Leon?"

"No. It was him, but not as you see him. He was a three horned, goat-headed monster."

"I'm not sure what to think about that. Sit and let's get you fixed up."

She motioned him to sit on the bed and Scully started to clean the side wound. Mulder looked at the puncture wound in his chest. That looked the best out of all of them. It wasn't even bleeding.

"Do you want to call the police?"

"I'm not sure. I bet he has an alibi and even he doesn't, it's his word against mine. You don't even believe he did these things and I'm your partner!"

Scully sat next to him. "Mulder, it's not that I don't believe you, it's just I'm hoping you are mistaken about what you saw or who did this to you. How could he get in here? Both doors were locked. Wouldn't I have heard him break in?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, Scully. He has supernatural powers. He can enter locked rooms and he hypnotized you just like he did to those other women he attacked. The women had nightmares about demons and found themselves raped in the morning. They didn't wake up either."

"So, not only is Leon involved with the stillborn babies, but the rapes too."

"It's all connected. While he was throwing me around the room, Leon said the women that died in childbirth were performing some 'Rite'. It's probably how Abbey got her necklace. Those women got pregnant on purpose to get the horns the fetus would undoubtedly have. They had to carry it full term and give birth for the spell to work. He was surprised that any of them survived."

"Leon incriminated himself?"

"He said he didn't kill them. The coroner is satisfied with the cause of death for the women and children. If they voluntarily slept with him, there is no crime."

"Why the other rapes then?"

Mulder was agitated and started pacing. "I don't know…for pleasure? Because he can? He's lost most of his witches. Maybe he was drunk on lust and power. Anyway he wants to settle down and said he was going to take a wife—you."

Scully nearly laughed. "Me?"

"Yeah. He mentioned that before he said he was going to kill me, because I was in his way."

She stood and sighed. "Ok. We have both had an interesting night. I think we should pick up this discussion in the morning when we have had enough sleep." Scully walked over to the connecting door that was in splinters and sighed again. "I hope we can settle this with the hotel and not have it on the receipt. I don't want to explain this to Skinner."

"I'm staying with you tonight." Mulder was firm.

Scully opened her mouth to argue, but she must have decided the fight wasn't worth it.

"Fine, Mulder. Take a shower. I'm getting back in bed."

XXXXXXXXX

Mulder was grateful for the hot water that eased his sore muscles. He was even more grateful that Leon didn't get Scully. He wouldn't be able to let her out of his sight from now on. There was always the best option, which was send her back to D.C., but he needed to be prepared for her refusal. At least she didn't refuse his company tonight.

Drying his hair, he walked out of the shower to a delightful sight. Scully was curled up on the bed with a hand under her cheek, she was already asleep. Mulder saw that she left him room on the bed—rightfully assuming that he would not want to sleep on the floor. That was a temptation in and of itself, but he was going to behave considering he had a lot of wounds to nurse.

The scrape in his side hurt the worst, but he fought a verified demon and lived, so that irritation seemed minor. He laid down next to his beautiful and desirable partner. Indulgently, he stroked her hair and curled a tip around his finger. She snuffled and cooed adorably. What he wouldn't give to not only bury his hands in her hair, but himself inside her entirely. If he could immerse his very soul inside her, he would do it. Leon wanted her, but Mulder was not going to let her go—ever.

He was determined not to sleep again tonight, but he was so tired. Someone had to stand guard. Tomorrow, Mulder wanted to see what could be done to stop the Beast from killing him and taking Scully. Leon had to have a vulnerability. He was going to find out what it is—and use it.


	7. Chapter 7

Act VI – Greater and Lesser Magick

The two agents woke the next morning in each other's arms. At first Scully was confused when the 'pillow' beneath her head was hard and smelled a lot like Mulder, but events of last night came back like a flood. She glanced up to see him still sleeping. He looked years younger and even more handsome when he was at peace. Scully regretted that she didn't get to see him this way very often.

Mulder pulled her closer to his chest and she realized that he slept all the way through the night—a major feat for him. Secretly, Scully slept pretty well too. Debating whether to stay for a while and enjoy this or get into the shower, the choice was made for her when she saw him looking down at her wearing a small smile.

"Good morning, Sunshine." Mulder said sleepily. "Any nightmares?"

"Nope." Scully unashamedly laid her head back onto his chest. "I guess you chased them away, Mulder."

"Mmmm." Mulder placed his head back on the pillow. "We could just stay here all day, Scully. I'm enjoying this."

Scully thought it was wise not to address that comment directly. "I want breakfast. Let's get rolling." She scooted under his arm as he tried to keep her there by tightening his grip and popped out to slide across the bed. "I'm going to take a shower." She grabbed her things and padded (more like fled) into the bathroom. After she started the water and stripped she remembered she left her lotion out there. Wrapping herself in a towel, Scully emerged to rummage through her bag, trying not to notice the gorgeous man rising out of bed behind her wearing only his shorts.

When she found the bottle and headed back, she caught the hungry look on her partner's face as he watched her go into the bathroom. Grateful she shut the door before her blush showed and Scully got under the water. She was usually good at overlooking Mulder's physical attributes, but waking up in his arms, made her hyper aware right now. Her partner's nicely muscled chest, arms and legs were always distracting, but the morning erection he had was still on her mind.

It wasn't that she had never encountered an aroused Mulder before, but this time she wanted to do something about it. Whatever happened to Mulder last night, he got hurt thinking he was saving her. Sometimes Mulder could be an ass or he could be brave and sweet. In any event, that man was sexually delicious. Soaping up, one hand unconsciously started rubbing her clit and the other was massaging her breast.

Scully had gotten so into it, she didn't realize that she was moaning. All she could think of was having Mulder's hands doing this to her and she was off to the races. The slickness of the soap and steam in the shower fueled her erotic fantasies. Crossing the finish line with a shout, it occurred to her that Mulder might still be in the room. Thankfully, she still had to wash her hair and didn't need to come out right away. Once she finished her routine, another 15 minutes had gone by. Maybe he will be gone. Scully peeked out of the bathroom and saw an empty room. Whew!

XXXXXXXX

After seeing Scully come out in that towel, Mulder decided to flop back on the bed and relive the last few moments. She felt so good against him, the scent of her hair, the curves of her body, it was like… He never finished that mind thought because soon he heard sounds coming from the bathroom that his cock recognized before he did. Scully was pleasuring herself. Sweet lord. The sounds grew louder and he swore he heard his name. That's it, he had to get out of there before she came out to sticky sheets.

Mulder raced for his own shower and started the equivalent maneuvers. He stroked his cock in rhythm with the moans he had heard from the other room. His eidetic memory wouldn't let him forget how she sounded. He was rubbing furiously and braced himself in the shower. As his semen burst forth almost violently from his cock and washed down the drain, he could hear sinister laughing in his head.

 _*She does that to me too. Enjoy her while you can.*_

Mulder opened the shower curtain and saw no one in the room. He figured that must have been his imagination so he finished cleaning up and stepped out into a steamed bathroom. He brushed his teeth and did the usual things, but wanted to see his hair so he wiped the fog from the mirror to see the Goat Creature standing behind him. Mulder shrieked, some would say like a girl, but that was the last thing he expected to see. When he turned around—no one was there. Mulder stared back at the reflection in horror.

 _*Don't worry Mulder. That's what she calls you—isn't it? It will be over soon. I decided that I could either kill you, or use your body to fool Dana. This Leon is just another of you pathetic humans that was offered to me 15 years ago. I granted his mother great gifts for the use of her son, but alas, she died a year later. Occupational hazard. He has disappointed me, but I'm sure I can get what I want out of your partner—with you.*_

"She's barren." Mulder squeaked as he looked at his chest to the puncture wound. Like gangrene, there was a contagion spreading. The skin was turning pale and the blood vessels was filled with a putrid green substance causing them to rise and pulsate. It was radiating only a 1/4 inch from the puncture site, but he knew it wasn't ending there and it was right over his heart.

 _*I know. That is why she is perfect. I cannot produce normal children and desire a consort. I want your body to do it. Once you are mostly dead and I have taken over your soul, I'll get her into bed and then I will have her—forever. I wouldn't waste any more time investigating those stupid witches—you have such little left of it. It is almost the New Moon.*_ The apparition faded.

Mulder knew he was seeing the real demon, not the hybrid with a human. Apparently Leon has less control than he thinks. Scully had to see the wound. She could help.

XXXXXXXXX

Scully was sufficiently horrified. Her partner had flown into her room in a panic, almost caught her undressed, but his mind was elsewhere. He was babbling about some demon and a poison and Scully considered slapping him until he stopped long enough to show her the puncture wound and then she grew afraid. She re-checked his bruises and the slash on his side and they were fine, but this one was different.

"This wasn't like this last night. How did you get this wound, Mulder?"

"From the fight with Leon or that Goat thing. It stabbed me with one of his horns! I don't know anymore!" Mulder was pacing uncontrollably.

The injury he showed her was quite serious. Whatever infection was spreading looked dangerous.

"Please sit down! Let me look at it." He sat and Scully got her doctor's kit and put on gloves. Mulder looked like he was about to cry, but she tried to soothe him. "I have to be reasonable. I can't help you if I've got it too." She poked and prodded the area, but no discharge was present. To her trained eye, it looked like blood poisoning, but sepsis was usually black or red, especially appearing this early but—this was green—bright green.

"He said he was going to take my body, Scully! Then he was going to take you." Mulder had his panic face on.

Scully tried to calm him. "Tell me from the beginning what you have been leaving out of these Leon tales. I want to know it all. Don't worry about whether I believe you or not, just tell me."

She put on her impassive mask as a Hysterical Mulder told her the incidents from the restaurant to the bathroom a few moments ago. While this was a wild and fantastic tale, Mulder had been consistent in everything he said, she just had the whole picture now.

"I'll telling the truth, Scully. I didn't say it before because I didn't think you would believe me. The New Moon is in two days. What are we going to do?"

"Let me make sure I understand. Leon Dauphine is a human/demon hybrid created by some ritual where his mother gave his body to the demon as a child." Mulder nodded. "The Leon-Goat Demon impregnated 13 witches with children destined to be stillborn…"

"Yes. They wanted to perform a Rite to gain eternal youth."

"Ok," Scully continued. "The women's deaths are accidents brought on by this Rite and the three living women performed it successfully and received the Philosopher's Stone as a reward." Mulder nodded again and Scully continued. "Leon-Goat Demon wants to take me because he is lonely and wants to use your body to do it."

"Just the demon will inhabit my body. I don't know what is going to happen to Leon. I think he is going to hypnotize you into forgetting all of this."

"Mulder, do you have any idea how this sounds?"

"Actually I do. If this infection wasn't spreading through my body, I would be content waiting until you figured this out for yourself. I don't think I have that kind of time, Scully."

"Ok, we need to find out what the infection is and going back to Saint Teresa of Avila Hospital isn't a possibility in case we run into Leon. We could try Tulane University?"

"We only have two days and this is a spiritual problem more than a physical one. We need to stop this demon and that will stop the infection." Mulder thought for a moment. "When Leon was chasing me, he wouldn't enter the church. Maybe we should go back there and ask the priest what to do."

"Does it hurt?"

"No. I feel cold, but that's it. I didn't even know I had it until I got out of the shower. Let's go."

Mulder and Scully finished getting dressed and drove to the church Mulder encountered last night. They were in luck, the doors were open, but the church was empty. After wandering around for a few minutes, the wizened priest made an appearance.

"May I help you?"

Mulder recognized him as the same man from last night and approached. "Yes, we need some spiritual advice."

The old man smiled. "Of course, my son. You were here last night—weren't you? You looked very frightened. It was almost like the devil, himself, was chasing you."

"You are very close, Father." Mulder rubbed the back of his neck. "I was followed by someone. Did you happen to see him at the door to the church?"

"I saw a young man standing there, but he left."

"This is going to sound crazy, but that man you saw is possessed by a demon and he is trying to get to both of us." Mulder indicated Scully for the first time and the priest looked at her.

"You are a believer, Miss?" The priest focused on Scully's cross.

Scully nodded. "I was raised Catholic, Father."

"That's not what I asked." The priest said. "Do you still believe?"

"I'm trying to." Scully answered honestly.

He nodded. "Sometimes we lose sight of the Truth on our journey through this life. I'm Father Dias. I think we will be more comfortable discussing this in my office. Follow me."

Father Dias started walking down the aisle and toward the left side of the sanctuary. Catholic Tradition requires believers to kneel toward the location of the Holy Eucharist usually kept in a separate room. The priest did this before he sheared off and Mulder watched Scully to see if she would. She didn't. They walked down the side aisle, past the Stations of the Cross and turned right into another corridor. Father Dias opened a nearby door, waved them inside and asked them to take a seat in front of a large desk.

"Now, tell me about this demon." The ancient man grasped his hands together and looked at them with complete attention.

Mulder proceeded to describe meeting Leonide Dauphine, the white snake and then the visions of the three horned goat figure, the attempt at murder that led to his entry into the church and then the events after including the puncture wound. The priest asked to see it and Mulder showed it to him. The shocked gasp from the wise man was enough to show that he understood that it was serious.

"Well…you have given me a lot to think about, Mr. Mulder. I have lived in this city all of my life and have seen many things. It isn't coincidence that brought you to my church that night and it isn't luck that you are here now. God is at work and He is trying to help you."

He rose and pulled a book off of a shelf filled with dusty volumes. Father Dias opened it and turned several pages. When he found what he was looking for he turned the book around and pushed it toward the two agents.

"Is this what you saw?"

Mulder looked at a crudely drawn figure of a man with the head of a goat and three large horns coming off his head with several worshippers around him.

"Yes! That is what I see when I look at him—sometimes. Other times he looks like Scully's friend, Leon."

The priest nodded. "This is Leonard a Demon of the highest order. He is a fallen angel and chooses to manifest in this form when he isn't resembling a man. He is a master of black magic and imparts great power to his followers." Father Dias looked at Scully. "He is a lustful creature. He pretends to be a handsome man, seduces young women and if there is an issue from the union, it will be stillborn. The demon has no seed of his own and must use a human host to copulate."

Scully turned even paler. Mulder felt sorry for her. This must be a shock to have his story confirmed by a priest of the Church. She pulled the book toward her and studied the picture. She finally spoke.

"Father, how would this demon inhabit a human?"

"The host is usually a willing supplicant. Leonard still has worshippers—especially around here. He promises eternal youth to those foolish enough to believe him. There are many deluded souls that would do anything to live the rest of their days young and beautiful. There are rituals for this purpose." The priest held her gaze. "Miss Scully, if your friend is possessed by this demon, you are in great danger. Mr. Mulder knows this, but his danger is more imminent. We should try a cure immediately."

"What should we do?" Scully stared at Mulder.

"Pray, Miss Scully. I will do that and consult my books. There may be more information there, but it will take time."

"The demon said the new moon was in two days." Mulder explained. "I think that is all the time I have."

"Alright." Father Dias acknowledged. "I will try to have an answer for you today. You may stay here if you wish. It is unlikely that he will enter the Church."

Mulder rose. "We have a job to finish. Can we come back later this afternoon?"

"Yes. I should have something by then."

"Thank you, Father." Scully said almost mechanically. The priest came around from his desk and placed a gentle hand on Scully's shoulder.

"Your faith is your greatest strength. You will need this now."

Scully's head snapped up at that. "A woman said that to me just yesterday. Melinda Craftmont."

"Mindy Craftmont?" The old man's eyebrows were well into his head. "She is involved in this?"

"You know her?" Mulder asked.

"Yes, she was one of my parishioners for years before her husband left and she stopped attending. What exactly did she say to you?"

"That I was in danger and should leave the city because my faith was low." Scully paused and remembrance hit. "She gave me something and said it was good for infection!" She rustled around in her pocket and pulled out the herb, handing it to the priest.

"Ah! I'm sad that she has been taken in by this evil one, but Mindy was always a good soul and she is trying to help you. Let me research this and come back. Perhaps we can defeat the demon and save your friend after all."

XXXXXXXX

Mulder was heartened that the priest was on the job. Last night was a real wake up call for him. He could lose Scully so easily. He was done with wasting time on their stagnant relationship—he wanted more. They walked to the car in silence and sat for a few minutes. Just as Mulder was about to pour out his heart to her, Scully spoke.

"Mulder, I'm not sure I'm buying all of this, but if it is true, Leon is in danger too."

"I don't care much about him, right now Scully." Mulder sighed disappointed that her first thought was of her friend and not him.

"I mean, if Leon knew that the demon was going to abandon him—he might help." Scully was staring at him, but Mulder couldn't face her right now. The raw emotion on his face might scare her.

"That demon won't let him hear what we have to say—I'm sure of it. Besides, Father Dias said that possession was voluntary. He chose to be infected with that thing and he is complicit in all of those rapes. When the police discover that Leon's semen matches the rape kits as well as his DNA on those stillborns, he will be put underneath the jail."

"I know." She said quietly. "We have to tell the police what we have discovered so far, but only Detective Chevalier will believe us. We need proof and samples of Leon's DNA. We should go see him."

Mulder goggled at her. "He is dangerous, Scully! Also, he will be waiting for us to make that kind of move."

"I could offer to meet him alone."

"Over my dead body." Mulder looked fiercely at her. "I will handcuff and hold you at gunpoint before I let you make that mistake. I care too much…" He broke off. He had to tell her. "Scully, there is something I need to say…"

"What is it Mulder?" She turned in her seat and faced him.

Mulder was nervous. If he said the wrong thing, he could ruin everything: their partnership, their friendship—any chance at a future together.

"Um…how long have we been partners?"

"Seven years."

"Did you ever wonder why we have never crossed the line in all that time?" Mulder turned away. He couldn't look at her. The long pause from the other side of the car made him afraid.

"Crossed the line? Mulder, if you mean have sex together—how would that bring us any closer than we already are?"

"Have you ever thought about it?" He finally risked a glance at her. She was the one staring ahead now.

"Yes."

"Me too."

"What are you getting at, Mulder?"

"I want more, Scully. I want it all." He faced her fully. "I want you." When she didn't meet him, he gently took her hand. "I don't mean just sex or a quick roll in the hay to satisfy our long, resisted urges. I mean something profound and long lasting. Something greater than ourselves. I love you, Dana."

Scully finally met his eyes. He could tell she was scared. "Mulder…I…" She pulled her hand away. _*Shit*_ He pushed too fast and he is going to lose her. When she didn't respond further—he knew.

"Just forget it, Scully."

He started the car and pulled away from the curb. Scully still wasn't talking and he didn't have enough guts to say anything else to her. It's over. Their partnership is ruined and she will never trust him to get close again. _*Dammit! Why didn't he just keep his mouth shut?*_ The growing silence was weighing like an anvil on his chest. A part of him wished the infection would just take him now. What good was his soul if she didn't want to share it? That's when he heard it.

"I love you too, Mulder."

It was said so quietly that he almost missed it.

"Scully?"

"I said, I love you too." Scully was looking at her hands. "I have for a long time. I didn't think you felt that way about me though. I've caught some of your looks, but we haven't been involved with anyone for years. I assumed it was just the effects of close quarters with each other."

"Dammit, Scully! I've been in love with you from almost the beginning! I didn't say anything because I thought it would ruin our friendship and you would leave me. I had no hope that you would want Spooky Mulder mooning after you." He gave a derisive laugh. "You deserved better."

"At first, I thought I was like a sister to you."

"Not with your mind and body. Last I checked, we weren't related." Mulder was surprised when Scully laughed at that.

"You have a way of making a girl feel special."

He grinned. "It's the Mulder charm, Scully. It can be all yours—if you want it."

"Stop the car, Mulder."

He pulled over in a parking lot and Scully got out and went to his side of the car. Mulder exited and leaned against the ugly green vehicle. He was pleased when those gorgeous blue eyes beheld his and she smiled that 10,000 megawatt smile. _*Wow. What that does to a man…*_ Mulder smiled back, held out his arms and she went into them willingly.

The embrace was tender as she snuggled up against him. Soon he reached down and lifted up her chin. He needed that access. When they kissed, it was like an electric shock meets The Princess Bride. Later he would swear he saw spots from the intensity of their first real kiss. The peck on New Year's Eve was nothing compared to this and he took full advantage of his willing partner.

Mulder slid his lips over hers reverently, then passionately until she moaned into his mouth. He took that opening and plundered her entrance, sweeping it with his tongue and drinking from her. My god, she tasted like honey and almonds. He found it difficult to stop and Scully was the one to pull away, breathing heavily.

"I have to breathe sometime!" She was still smiling. "I enjoyed that."

The goofy grin that he was wearing might look silly, but he couldn't help it. He just kissed the love of his life and she enjoyed it!

"So did I. Let's do it again…" He started toward her, but she put a hand on his chest and then frowned—remembering why there were here. "We will have more time for that later. We had better see Detective Chevalier and wrap up this case, get you cured and go home where we belong. I want that long-lasting future you talked about and it's not here in New Orleans."

Mulder stole a quick kiss. "You got it, partner." They both got back in the car and went toward police headquarters.

XXXXXXXX

When they explained their tale to Detective Chevalier, he listened carefully only interrupting a few times for clarification. Once they were finished concluding that a DNA sample from Leonide Dauphine would resolve his sexual assault cases, he stood and paced around the room.

"This is quite a story. I knew witchcraft was involved, but I did not expect an actual demon behind it all. How sure are you that Dauphine is behind the rapes?" Chevalier questioned the agents.

"We don't have any hard evidence and he never admitted to that. He only admitted to impregnating the 13 women and he said it was voluntary." Mulder shook his head. "I'm not sure the three remaining women want that known. Neither Melinda Craftmont nor Abigail Johnson gave us the name of the father of their child. We haven't spoken to the last woman yet. I'm not sure we need to. She will deny everything, just like the others."

"What are you going to do about your infection, Agent Mulder? If this is demonic, you are in grave danger!"

"Father Dias is working on that. We would like to wrap up the Stillborn case by determining their and their mother's deaths were unfortunate coincidences and no evidence was found to the contrary. We requested DNA tests for the fetuses and you may use or suppress the results as you see fit. We will hopefully be back in Washington DC when the tests return. As for your local sexual assault cases, we have informally told you our findings and since we weren't officially assigned that case, we can't be officially involved. Is there anything else you need from us? We will give you a copy of our final report, of course."

Chevalier approached the two agents. "You know I can't arrest and hold Dauphine without some proof. Even if I did, if he is what you say he is—I put my whole department at personal risk. Let me know what your priest says. If he needs…assistance, let me know. I'm not without resources that deal in Greater Magick."

"You, Detective?" Scully said, surprised. "You practice witchcraft?"

Chevalier gave a small smile. "How do you think I knew what we were up against? I'm not priest caliber, just a devotee and my family is on the white spectrum of voodoo. While white magic has its strengths, I've found that because of the ruthlessness of those that follow evil, good rarely triumphs. Mostly it's because they are willing to do things that no moral person would ever do."

"Like conceive a child, just to kill it?"

"Exactly. I suspected those stillborns were by design, but for what purpose—I had no idea. I knew your division would—that's why I brought you in." The detective nodded at the agents. "I have been reluctant to confront evil in the past, it's easier to contain it, but I agree that Dauphine must be stopped and this scourge banished—permanently. Besides, I owe both of you for taking this risk and Agent Mulder needs help that I'm in a unique position to give."

"Thank you." Scully was sincere. "We will talk to Father Dias and let you know."

XXXXXXXX

Scully kept giving furtive looks at her partner as he navigated the city streets on their way back to the church. When Mulder confessed his love to her, she panicked, wanted to open the car door and run. She knew they 'loved' each other. After all they have been through and the insanity in which they would run after the other when they were in trouble, proved that. However loving someone and being 'in love' were two different things and although Mulder didn't phrase it this way—she knew which one he meant. That kiss would have been the proof if nothing else was.

It frightened her to think that whatever creature that infested Leon was going to rape her that night and she would have been helpless to stop it. What hurt worse was realizing deep down that her childhood friend, Leon wanted to do it too. Mulder risked his life to save her and now she could lose him—forever. Mindy Craftmont warned her to leave and if she had listened, this would have never happened. She had lost her faith in God, Truth and Good winning the day.

Looking at the last seven years objectively, logic says she has a right to disbelief. How many times have they lost to the Shadow Government or the Syndicate? How may sacrifices have been made with little gain? Missy, Emily, William and Tina Mulder, her fertility and countless innocents—all gone. Where was God when Tooms and Donald Pfaster was after her, when she was abducted or the myriad of times her life hung by a thread?

It could be argued that her escape from these situations could point to divine intervention and perhaps it was. There was no proof of that, but that is the definition of faith. It is the conviction of things unseen. It occurred to Scully that she was going to need her faith to get Mulder and herself through this. But faith in what?

"We are back at the church, Scully." Mulder's voice shook her out of her reverie and she found the car had stopped.

"Oh. Ok, let's go in." She exited the vehicle with her stoic mask in place and Mulder met her at the fender.

"Scully? Don't shut down on me." Mulder looked afraid. "I need you with me right now."

"I'm not shutting down, Mulder. I have just been doing some thinking."

"About us? You aren't changing your mind, are you?"

Scully looked up to see Mulder's panic face. She gave a small smile and touched his cheek. "No, Mulder. The only thing that makes sense in all of this _*is*_ us." Mulder relaxed. "I am scared though. I'm worried that I will fail you because my faith isn't strong enough."

He pulled her into a strong embrace. "I have enough for the both of us. Now that we are together, it would be cruel to lose that now. I believe that we are together for a reason—it's part of our destiny. I want that future with you and I'm not going to give up."

"I won't give up either." Scully said melting into his arms. Mulder kissed her on the head and they went inside.

XXXXXXXX

Father Dias emerged from his office and welcomed them. "I have researched all my books and official Church teaching does not address this subject in detail. However, some of the more ancient and previously 'banned' volumes gave some useful information." He waved them into his office and the trio sat.

"Mr. Mulder, you have a type of a blood infection, but with a spiritual cause. I examined the herb that Mindy Craftmont thoughtfully gave to Miss Scully and this should cure the physical piece, but it must be done in tandem with the spiritual healing. You have been marked by a demon and we have to confront that demon to break its hold on you."

"How do we do that?" Scully fingered her cross unconsciously.

"The same type of magic has to be used to undo this 'spell', for lack of a better word. I'm not knowledgeable in these ways…"

Mulder leaned forward. "The detective working on this case said that his family practices white voodoo. He is willing to help. Are you willing to meet with him?"

The padre smiled. "Of course. I was hoping that you had other resources and I should have known that God was looking out for you. The other alternative would be to contact Mindy Craftmont and that would have only put you in more danger. Have him stop by. What is his name?"

"Detective Chevalier," Mulder supplied.

"Yes, I remember the Chevaliers. They are a very old New Orleans family. I shouldn't be surprised that they have knowledge in this area."

"Thank you for helping us," Scully said and stood.

The priest patted her hand and stood with her. "Have faith, my child. All will be well. The Lord didn't bring you this far to abandon you when you need him the most."

In the church parking lot, Mulder called the police department and made arrangements with the detective. Now all they could do was wait. Scully was looking at him strangely.

"Mulder, let's get some lunch. We will go someplace where the food is really good…"

"The last meal of a condemned man—huh?"

"That isn't fair," Scully reprimanded him. "It will take your mind off this. Detective Chevalier said he would call when they had information." Mulder nodded and started the car.

They went to _GW Fins_ in the French quarter for a recommended seafood meal, but Mulder found his appetite diminished. He couldn't help but think what would happen to Scully if this exorcism, of sorts, didn't work. She would be enslaved by pure evil and forced to submit to its sexual whims without hope for escape. What truly disgusted him is that it would be his body doing that to her.

Scully was enjoying her crab cake and taking in the sights and smells of the area. Mulder loved this woman. If they failed, he was going to find the courage to throw himself off a building and try to destroy the demon that way. At least, it wouldn't be able to use his body and trick Scully into copulating with him.

"Penny for your thoughts," Scully said, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. "You are incredibly quiet."

"I won't let him have you." Mulder whispered into his boiled seafood plate. "I'll kill myself first."

"Mulder!" Scully put a hand on his arm. "I won't let you do that and we still have options. Don't give up so soon."

"Did you ever wonder what it would be like to have a normal life, Scully?" Mulder chuffed. "Y'know, a life where monsters and conspiracies didn't swarm about your head like a cloud of flies?"

She looked at her plate. "Once, a long time ago. We made our bed, Mulder. Sharing these things with you has made it bearable."

"If we survive this, what do you say to packing it in? Quitting the FBI and finding a nice farm house somewhere where we can raise horses, chickens and adopt a few kids? How does that sound?"

"Mulder, there was a time I wanted that more than anything. I don't think you would be happy with that kind of life and I'm not sure it would be enough for me anymore either. Let's hold off on the drastic decisions for another day—okay?"

"Okay." Mulder's phone buzzed. It was Detective Chevalier. He listened for a while and nodded into the phone occasionally. "Right, we'll be there."

"What did he say?"

"He gave me an address where they are going to perform the ceremony. It has to be tonight because technically, the new moon arrives at 3:05am tomorrow morning. Are you ready?"

Scully put her fork down. "I'm ready."


	8. Chapter 8

Act VII – Ceremonial Magick

When Mulder and Scully arrived at the ancient, white farmhouse on the outskirts of town, they didn't know what to expect. Scully was especially worried because she may be called on to assist and she hoped she was up to it. When they walked in, Henry Chevalier and two other women along with Father Dias were there. Nighttime was approaching and Scully had the impression this wasn't going to be easy.

"Welcome, Agents Mulder and Scully." The detective waved them inside. "May I present my mother, Corrine Chevalier and my sister Denise LaRoux." The agents shook hands. "You already know Father Dias. We should get started—we have much to do."

The first hour was spent explaining the ritual and everyone's role in it. After all questions were answered, Henry Chevalier and Father Dias led Mulder off to a back room where he was to be washed and prepared for the ceremony. The woman took a great interest in Scully.

Corrine, Henry's mother, spoke first. She reminded Scully of her own mother—forthright and strong. "So, Dana—is it?" Scully nodded. "Henry was very circumspect about how you got into this situation. You both are FBI agents?"

"Yes, investigating the stillborn deaths."

"Ah," Corrine said sagely. "How did you meet this demon?"

"He is inhabiting an old friend of mine. If Mulder, hadn't eaten that white snake, this story would have a different ending. We were quite lucky."

"There is no such thing as luck," Denise offered. "You were put in this demon's path to remove its influence from the physical plane. I'm glad we are able to help."

"Have you done this before?"

Corrine sighed. "Nothing on this large of a scale. Usually the evil influences that we deal with are minor spirits. We have never done battle with a top-level demon before." When she saw Scully's face, she quickly amended. "I am confident though. The herb you brought is helpful not only for the physical infection, but its type and class tells us what approach to use with Leonard. The demon has the ability of illusion and to persuade and hypnotize. You must not listen to anything the creature says. Your strong feelings for Mr. Mulder will help. Focus on him."

"Mulder got that injury trying to save me. I don't know what would have happened he hadn't been there."

This Leonide Dauphine…you said he was a friend?" Denise watched Scully carefully.

"Yes, a childhood one. My father was stationed here and Leon and I went to high school together."

"Did you love him?"

"Leon?" Scully was unsure.

Denise nodded. "Did you?"

"Not like you mean. I cared for him. We were close—once. However, he is trying to take someone that I do love away. I'm ready to fight."

"Good." Corrine threw over her back as she made preparations on the table. "This will be a fight."

"Are you Catholic?" Denise asked watching Scully nervously finger her cross.

"Yes—once."

The sister was about to say something more, when Mulder and the men emerged from the back room. "We are ready." Henry intoned.

They laid Mulder on the floor naked from the waist up. He was surrounded by a circle of salt and Henry proceeded to use a black, viscous substance from a cup to encircle the agent's spreading wound. Strange designs were painted on his forehead, belly and arms. Father Dias prayed silently in a corner as Denise placed a compress of the mixed herb directly on the infection. Corrine chanted slowly while Henry played a drum softly in the background.

At first, there was no reaction, but a strange green glow appeared and tried to penetrate the circle. A low growl was heard and Mulder began to seize. Scully instinctively went towards him, but Denise held her back. The enraged glowing entity tried again and after its second failure, swung to face the women. The eyes of the creature were hollow black orbs until it focused on Scully. Then the nebulous body was sucked upwards until only green glowing eyes were left. It started toward her and Father Dias came to her aid.

"You cannot harm this woman! Be gone, demon!" Dias displayed his cross and the eyes shrunk back, but only for a moment.

"She does not believe. You have no power here," the strong and ancient voice echoed in the room. Mulder was still convulsing and when Denise went to change the compress, Scully could see the infection receding.

"I do believe." Scully interjected and she came out from behind the priest. "I believe there are forces more powerful than you and they have protected us so far and are working against you now. I won't allow you to have him."

The maniacal laughter made Scully's blood run cold. "Even if you manage to save this pathetic human, there will be others and I will come for you when you do not expect me. Accept your fate, woman. You will be my consort and together, we will own the night. Take my hand and I will spare all that are here." An ethereal hand appeared below the eyes.

Denise held her back. "Do not move, Dana. He is desperate because the ceremony is working. He is trying to get you to surrender." Scully heard Corrine's chant get louder and louder. Suddenly a chair flew across the room and struck Henry's mother in the shoulder, knocking her down.

"Stop it!" Scully screamed and raced to pick her up. "They are right. You don't have power here. All you can do is make a lot of noise and that isn't enough for me to give up! You have no right to demand anything and I will not go with you nor I will not let you have Mulder now or ever. Get out and leave him alone!"

The green eyes quickly turned to red and charged at her, but Scully stood still and faced the apparition, forcing it to stop just shy of touching her. The ghostly hand reached out and tried to grab her, but she felt her cross warm and the creature withdrew his hand as if in shock. Corrine had started her chanting again and Denise replaced the compress. The infection was almost gone.

"Interesting. Leon thought you were as weak as the rest. He misjudged you. You may have saved this one, but I still have access to others. My will cannot be thwarted!" Father Dias came up behind the creature and threw holy water on it. It screamed loud enough to wake the dead and holes could be seen through the smoky body. "No!" It thrashed, but the entity found it couldn't leave. "I won't be banished!" The priest kept it up until the being started to dissolve. "You cannot destroy me, priest—I will return."

The smoky figure faded and Mulder stopped convulsing. Scully looked over at him and the pulsating green veins were gone. Mulder blinked and opened his eyes, but Denise asked him to lie still. "The infection is gone, Mother, but we didn't not succeed in destroying the spirit."

Corrine nodded. "The demon still resides in Dauphine. As long as he has that body to return to, we may not be strong enough to banish him completely. However, I doubt after this, he is strong enough to infect another and needs a willing subject. We have saved the man, regardless. Let him up, Denise."

Mulder rose and Henry Chevalier wiped off the black markings. Scully ran and embraced him. "At least you are safe."

The groggy FBI agent stumbled for a bit, then rallied. "Scully, this isn't over. He still controls Leon and you are still within his reach. We need to leave the city."

"What about all the evil he is doing every new moon? Tonight or tomorrow night, some poor woman…"

"I'll take care of that." Detective Chevalier spoke up. "I ordered Dauphine picked up before I came here. I used Agent's Mulder's report and Father Dias' confirmation that the man was present when Mulder was part of a hit and run. It's a trumped-up material witness charge, but we're hoping to get him to agree to give a sample of his DNA. In any case, I can keep him 48 hours until the new moon passes."

Mulder stared at the group. "What do we do now, Detective?"

"You leave New Orleans and get out of Dauphine's range of influence. My family and I can do the rest to contain the situation. Without your help, we wouldn't have been able to identify what we were dealing with and make plans to stop it. You have my gratitude."

"And you have mine." Mulder said. Without your people and Father Dias, I would have lost Scully—and myself. We will be on the first plane out in the morning. He donned his shirt, pulled Scully close and with a nod to the women, they walked to their car, not seeing the angry green eyes watching them from the trees.

XXXXXXXX

Neither agent said anything until they returned to the hotel. Mulder wasn't sure this was over. Just because the demon couldn't take over his body, didn't mean it had given up using Leon to get to Scully. Knowing that the physical body the creature needed to attack women was behind bars, gave him some peace—there was doubt that would hold for long.

Up in Scully's room, they held each other for a while and then Mulder watched as she made flight arrangements. Idly, he turned on the TV and nearly shrieked at what he saw. The downtown New Orleans police station was on fire. This location was the only one with a built-in jail and Mulder was sure that is where Dauphine was being kept. He turned up the volume as a frazzled correspondent stood in front of the roiling flames and reported.

 _*"Breaking news. The 11th district police station burst suddenly into flames a short time ago. So far there are reports of several injuries and one death. That toll may increase as firefighters are still battling the blaze. Most of the injuries came from the prisoners in the underground jail who were unable to escape the smoke and fire." The reporter pulled a nearby man into the camera view. "This is an eye witness to the event. What is your name, sir, and what did you see?"*_

The man, who liked seeming important, relayed his tale. Mulder and Scully exchanged glances as the witness described a strange green glow that emanated from the back of the station right before the fire erupted.

The reporter continued to question the man. * _"What do you think is the cause of the blaze?"*_

 _*"I'm not sure, but I know that there are some propane and gas tanks next to the police station that are used for emergencies. If they blew…"*_

 _"Thank you."_ The journalist cut him off abruptly as a person started speaking to an array of reporters a short distance away. When the journalist got to the throng, she caught the police commissioner's statement midstream.

 _*"…calm. Again, I advise the city to remain calm. It is true that some inmates were injured and others escaped. My officers are doing everything they can to round up the escapees, but it is best to remain in your homes until further notice. Don't be out on the streets unless it's absolutely necessary. When I get more information—I'll keep the public informed. Thank you."*_ The commissioner stepped down and Mulder slowly turned off the television.

"This wasn't an accident, Scully."

"I know."

"Should we call the Chevaliers?"

"It might already be too late."

A rumbling voice was heard behind them. "It is too late, Dana. It's over. You weren't able to defeat me earlier tonight and you can't now. Surrender."

Both agents turned to see Leon Dauphine standing behind them, green eyes glowing bright. Mulder could see the blurry goat head flickering in and out and started for him, but Scully ran to stop him. They had both taken off their service weapons and laid them on the nightstand. Leon was standing right next to the guns. They were virtually defenseless.

Scully was defiant. "Leon, you don't have to do this. We were friends once. Fight him—I know you don't want that demon to hurt me and I won't go voluntarily. Is there anything left of you inside?"

"Leon can't control what I do or don't do. I tried to make it easier for you. You seem to like this human." He indicated Mulder. "Once I altered your memory, you could have lived with him happy and peacefully—until I got tired of you, anyway."

"It wouldn't have been Mulder."

Dauphine shrugged. "A minor detail. Now, down to business…" He stopped because scuffling could be heard outside their door.

"Police! Open up!"

Leon looked enraged when the door handle jiggled and insistent pounding rattled the frame. He grabbed Scully's pistol and screamed at the door. "Leave us alone or I'll shoot them!" The pounding turned into banging as the officers tried to force the door open.

Mulder pushed Scully behind him and tried to approach Leon from behind. The crazed doctor turned and fired a shot, barely missing him. That caused the police to shoot the handle and kick open the door. Leon swung wildly from focusing on the two agents to the officers rushing in.

"Drop it or I'll shoot!" Three officers had their guns trained on the Creole man.

Mulder watched as Dauphine decided what to do. At first, he was sure Dauphine would surrender as he started to lower the gun—hoping to fight another day, but he turned and looked directly at Scully and Mulder could see Leon Dauphine, the man, in this moment. The goat headed figure was gone. He looked incredibly sad, gave a small smile, then raised the gun at the police.

XXXXXXXX

The agents weren't able to fly out the next morning as they were interrogated not only by the local police, but by the Orleans Parish Sheriff's office and the Louisiana Department of Justice. There was no problem getting DNA samples now. They rushed the results and in two days had a match of Dauphine's DNA to the stillborn children and all, but one of the rapes. It turns out the only unmatched one was trying to hide an affair and thought this was good cover.

Mulder and Scully didn't find much time to be together in those two days and with their unspoken communication decided it was best not to announce their change in status to the world right now. A.D. Skinner was kept in the loop and in the end, pulled a few strings to extract them from what seemed like a local matter.

Leon's spectacular shooting death was captured on the officers' body cameras. Once news of the fire hit, Chevalier sent reinforcements to their hotel. He had to explain the agents suspicions about Dauphine and fell back on the man's the connection with the women through the charity as an excuse. He said the DNA match of the rapes was a hunch and thankfully, that wasn't questioned. Mulder could tell that Chevalier's superiors weren't completely buying his story, but with the fire, inmate deaths and the escapes, they had more to deal with that a successful conclusion to two major cases.

Their flight was at 3pm that day and the duo had said their goodbyes to the Chevaliers at dinner the night before. Corinne made a mean crawfish stew and Mulder nearly cleaned up her bread pudding single-handedly. On the way to the airport, they decided to stop into St. Anthony's church to say goodbye to Father Dias.

Scully walked in first. She blessed herself with holy water and genuflected. They tried to go back to the offices when Father Dias was likely to be, but was stopped by a young dark-haired priest.

"Can I help you?" The man was polite.

"Yes," Scully said, "We are looking for Father Dias."

The young priest wore a quizzical look. "Father Dias? There is no one here by that name."

"That is impossible. We spoke to him. We have been working with him on a private matter."

"Come with me." The priest led them through the familiar corridors and opened up a room that they thought to be where Father's Dias' study was. It held none of the ancient tomes or religious items, but was a neat organized affair with clean, well-stacked, modern books. "You are not the first person to be looking for a Father Dias. The police have been here too." He waved them to a chair. "How do you know him?"

"Like we said," Scully explained. "We were working with him on…a problem."

"Does this have anything to do with Leonide Dauphine?" The man's eyes sparkled in the dim light.

Mulder was puzzled. "Yes, it does. Where is he? We just wanted to thank him and say goodbye. We are leaving for D.C. in a few hours."

The priest sighed. "I did mention that there is no one here by that name and hasn't been since we started keeping modern records. However, after the police left I decided to do some research." He got up and pulled out a large book with pictures. "Is this who you saw?"

Mulder and Scully goggled. It was Father Dias, but the caption below read something else. "Saint Anthony?" Scully took the book and studied it. "That is him, but how...?"

"I can't explain it. Detective Chevalier's description struck a chord and I remembered this picture. He is the patron saint of lost things. Some trust him to find lost objects, lovers and especially…lost souls." He focused on Scully after seeing her cross. "Did he find something that you lost, Miss?"

Scully was shocked. She opened her mouth, closed it and then looked at Mulder. "Yes, I guess he did."

"Good!" The priest stood up. "I'm glad. I don't mean to seem discourteous, but I have Mass in a half hour and must prepare."

The agents stood. "Of course, Father. Thank you for your time." Scully walked out dazed, but guided by Mulder's hand at the hollow of her back.

XXXXXXXX

Mulder held Scully's hand as they flew back home. She hated to fly and with the recent events, especially about meeting a genuine saint, Scully was a little out of sorts. He took them to her apartment and watched her put her luggage down. Mulder had no intention of leaving her alone.

"Scully, it's late and I was wondering…"

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

He thought she would never ask. "Sure. I know where the sheets are. I'll make up the couch…"

"I want you closer than that. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. Are you hungry?" Scully shook her head. "Why don't you take a bath. I'll flick on the TV and find us something to watch." She nodded and padded off with her luggage abandoned in the middle of the floor. This whole week has been really hard on her.

Mulder fell asleep on the couch and awoke to a very small, but cute, side warmer. Scully had changed into her robe and was snuggled up against him. She had pulled the quilt that graced the back of her sofa over them and Mulder couldn't remember the last time he felt this comfortable. However, she was going to get a crick in her neck if she stayed that way. Gently peeling off the quilt, he swung her into his lap and then stood up. She weighed almost nothing. He carried her into her bedroom and tucked her inside the sheets.

He wasn't specifically asked to sleep with her in her bed, but he was going to infer that meaning because he needed to be close to her. Stripping down to his boxers, he climbed in the other side and spooned up against her, holding her tightly around the middle. This was heaven. He nuzzled her soft hair and sniffed at the shampoo and bubble bath she must have used. He always thought it was perfume, but it smelled great.

Unconsciously, Scully wiggled her butt into his groin and Mulder had to bite down the answering moan. He had better go to sleep soon or he may take advantage of his exhausted partner. Kissing her one last time, he fell into the second peaceful sleep of the night. He could get used to this.

The next morning, the buttery light sheared through the curtains and illuminated the room in stark detail. At first, Mulder wasn't sure where he was, but it slowly came back. The saddest thing was the other side of the bed was empty. He threw back the covers to investigate, using his nose (that some say is too big) to locate the delectable smells of breakfast.

Entering the kitchen, his wondering eyes beheld a precious sight. A petite redhead cooking bacon and pancakes in her robe and fuzzy slippers. Mulder was sure that this vision would be forever ingrained in his memory and relived for years to come. The beautiful smile that blossomed on her face when she saw him, was enough to prove to his father, mother and all the other assholes in the world that he is worth something. A woman like this, doesn't give a man like him that smile unless he deserves it.

"How many pancakes, Mulder?" Scully was cheerful and it infected him.

He smiled back. "I'll take four…" He came up behind her and wrapped himself around her. "But I was hoping that breakfast can wait." He nuzzled her neck. "There is something I would like to show you…" A kiss on her shoulder. "do to you…" Another kiss. "And have you do to me… Interested, Agent Scully?"

Scully leaned her head back at his ministrations and promptly turned the stove off. "Food can wait, Agent Mulder." She took him by the hand and led him back into the bedroom.

XXXXXXXX

In their state of undress, it didn't take them long to be naked under the sheets. It started out with slow, lethargic kisses meant for exploration rather than passion, but that didn't last long. Scully could tell when Mulder caught fire as his caresses grew more insistent and he delved into her mouth with undisguised need. Scully submitted to him, but she was just as passionate. Her hands roamed across his muscled back and to that well-formed butt that she couldn't wait to grab when he thrust into her. Scully threw her leg over his and rubbed up against him.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold out, Scully. I've wanted this for too long." Mulder murmured into her mouth as then started to kiss his way down her neck.

"Take me, Mulder. I want you to."

Her partner of seven years didn't hesitate. He started dining on her coral tipped breasts, but Scully wanted to feel the large cock that had nestled against her back this morning. She wanted him inside her. She opened her legs, hoping her meaning was clear. It was.

Mulder positioned himself and started pushing inside her. Scully didn't expect the measure of pain that went along with the pleasure of having her best friend become her lover. It had been 7 years since she had dated anyone that led to sex. Even Ed Jerse didn't get any. Mulder was stretching her and she was grateful he was going slow.

"Am I hurting you?"

Scully didn't want to tell him the truth, and he wouldn't have asked unless he suspected, but there should be no secrets between them now. "A little, but it's been a long time. You are going slow and most of it feels good. I want you inside me. Don't stop."

He continued to enter her and Scully's breaths came in short bursts as he filled an area that she had reserved for him—unbeknownst to even, herself. Her body stretched and the slick surfaces paved the way for the welcome intrusion. When he had completely entered her, the last inch was met with a shout from both of them, knowing the union was complete.

Mulder was panting. "It's like coming home, Scully. You feel so good."

"I'm yours, Mulder. Now drive me like you stole me."

He chuckled, but took it to heart. Mulder started moving and soon the small strokes gave way to long, more powerful ones as the sensation built. He alternated between staccato and legato as they made a passionate symphony—a concerto of desire between Scully's screams and Mulder's grunts. Scully had never had sex like this. The wave was building in her. She couldn't believe she was going to come. She never came during regular intercourse and certainly not in this position, but the it was rising and rising until she couldn't hold it back.

"Mulder! I'm coming, Mulder!"

The light that burst forth eclipsed the sunlight streaming through the windows and then she realized her voice wasn't the only instrument playing. Mulder was shouting too. Their screams invoking deities and each other echoed off the walls and they completed the act in what was to be the first in a very long running opera. Mulder collapsed into her arms and she held him until their breathing was back under control.

"Wow." Mulder's vocabulary was abbreviated.

Scully realized hers wasn't much better. "Yeah…wow." They panted together for a few minutes.

"Scully?"

"Yes, Mulder."

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Mulder."

"Good. But, if you need more convincing, give me a few moments."

Scully laughed.

Act VIII – Epilogue - Charmstone

After the two agents came out of their sex-muddled haze and realized the career implications of marriage, they decided to keep it secret. They took their well-earned time to fly to Greece and had a subdued ceremony. When (if) the FBI ever found out, they would deal with it. When that happened, Scully would go back to Quantico and Mulder would continue with the X-files, but they were going to take their chances up until then. They made it a year and still kept their 85% solve rate.

Mulder suspected that Skinner had caught on right away, but they were old friends by this point and his ex-nemesis looked the other way as long as he could. When they were discovered, he used his influence to protect their jobs and just get them reassigned. It was enough.

Both Scully and Mulder kept in touch with the Chevaliers. Detective Henry Chevalier was promoted to Director of the Homicide Division. Some could look at that as a punishment with the murder rate in that city, but he found it an honor. Henry's sister and mother were fine and when the 'unofficial' word got out that they were integral to banishing a first level demon, they had plenty of paying customers.

The three women that survived the stillborn deaths had mixed results. Pamela LePen was the one they hadn't interviewed and died mysteriously 5 months later. The coroner determined it was a latent infection from the birth of her child. Abagail Johnson continued her schooling and as far as anyone could tell was doing fine. Mulder assumed her comeuppance was in the works. No one made a deal with the devil without paying a heavy price. The child paid the first half—Abigail owed the balance, but who knew what lay ahead.

Melinda Craftmont didn't fare too well. Like advertised, she aged less and seemed to go in reverse for a while. Despite how good she looked, she ended up losing her business when she married a younger man and he cheated her out of her store, her home and almost everything she had. The Craftmont legacy had taken a severe blow. The only ray of sunshine is she started attending church again. The young priest confirmed it.

Shortly after Scully got reassigned to Quantico to teach, she received some news. The unexpected announcement was that she was expecting. There were many nights the to-be parents pondered how, but the solution came when the child was to be christened. Maggie Scully, Bill Scully and the remaining clan, plus Skinner, were all in attendance. The presiding priest was a shock. It was Father Dias. Mulder knew all of this was no coincidence and during the sermon, the priest mentioned that what was once lost, could be found again. All that was needed was faith, hope and love.

The baby was christened Melissa Samantha Mulder.

THE END

Final Note: When I write, I let the characters "choose" their own adventure. Most times, my original outline barely resembles the finished product. As much as I tried to dissuade this story from getting dark (I even quit writing for a time), I couldn't stop the momentum. When I came to the end, I was just as surprised as you to find St. Anthony at the finish. I'm not Catholic. I'm not even seriously religious, but I was raised with knowledge and values that fueled and defined me throughout my life. This story wanted this ending and I was honored to write it. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. It helped me to understand that nothing in this vast universe is ever really lost. You just have to do what it takes to find it again.

—mommieburger

P.S. Not to "unmush" my "mushy", but I know it is the laws of thermodynamics. J Stay tuned for my next story in the color series: Mulder Gets the Blues—due soon.


End file.
